Libre d'aimer
by Ariane
Summary: être jugé pour le fait d'aimer quelqu'un, c'est ce qui arrive à ce pauvre Edward Elric. Quelle sera sa réaction face à la sentence? merci pour vos reviews
1. Amour impossible

Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction, j'avais envie de vous soumettre le prologue afin d'avoir vos avis avant de continuer la suite. Le sujet est grave mais je veux y faire transparaitre l'amour et la peine que peut engendrer le fait d'aimer quelqu'un de différent.

Bonne lecture à tous

_**Libre d'aimer**_

**Prologue**

« Mesdames et messieurs, la cour. »

C'est sur ces mots que le juge de la cour martiale de l'armée d'Amestris fit son entrée. Toute l'assistance se tut en une seconde et la tension fut palpable. L'air devenait vraiment irrespirable dans ces lieux. Les jurés venaient de terminer leur délibération et au goût de l'avocat de la défense, cela s'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Hors tout le monde sait que dans les affaires graves, un jugement rapidement est souvent mauvais signe vis-à-vis de la sanction.

"Accusés, levez-vous," ordonna le juge d'une voix froide.

Le greffier apporta les deux enveloppes scellées contenant les jugements et ouvrit la première. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme blond dont le cœur battait comme s'il allait exploser en mille morceaux. Malgré tout, il essayait de garder une constance et de ne pas faire paraitre ses sentiments sur son visage, ce qui était presque impossible.

"Monsieur Edward Elric, vu que vous êtes mineur d'âge, les jurés ont tenu compte de ce facteur pour décider d'un non lieu à votre sujet. Néanmoins, j'ordonne que vous suiviez une thérapie comportementale afin de vous soigner de votre « Maladie »."

Les paroles du juge retentissaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Pourquoi venir affirmer qu'il avait une maladie, pourquoi le comparer à un fou dangereux alors qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime. Il servait l'armée à son plus grand désarroi depuis presque quatre ans, et la seule chose qu'on aurait pu lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas avoir empêché l'alchimiste tisseur de vie Shou Tucker dans son entreprise de transmuter sa fille. Il sentait le drame se profiler. C'est son âge qui lui a valu la relaxe.

Il échangea alors un regard vers l'autre accusé et retint ses larmes qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie, embuer ses yeux d'ambres et ruisseler sur les joues.

Dans un murmure, le plus vieux lui répondit que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, même si une inquiétude profonde troublait son cœur. Il refusait de la montrer en public. Il avait apprit à mentir et savait cacher ses doutes même dans les moments les plus délicats.

Le juge ouvrait maintenant l'enveloppe que toute la populace attendait, ces gens avides de sensations qui venaient voir les procès pour se rincer l'œil sur le malheur des autres. Le juge prit le temps de lire le verdict.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, vous êtes reconnu coupable pour les cinq chefs d'accusations suivants : incitation à la débauche, détournement de mineur, harcèlement sexuel, pédophilie et homosexualité. La sentence est la peine de mort par fusillade. Votre exécution aura lieu dans deux jours de manière à ce que vous puissiez clôturer vos travaux et informer votre successeur. Vous aurez aussi des fiches d'évaluations concernant vos anciens subordonnés de manière à les réaffecter dans les services les correspondant le mieux. Demain soir, vous serez déchu de votre grade avant de passer vôtre dernière nuit en prison."

Edward se laissa envahir par la rage et par le chagrin. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils les punir pour une raison aussi débile qu'une histoire d'amour, peu conventionnelle peut-être, mais une véritable histoire d'amour. Roy allait être fusillé pour avoir eu simplement des sentiments d'amour pour lui. Edward se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant que cette sanction était injuste et qu'il fallait laisser vivre son amant. Il regarda le juge et lui balança.

"Si vous le tuez, faites-en de même pour moi. S'il est coupable comme vous le dites de m'aimer, alors je suis autant coupable que lui, car depuis des années, je suis amoureux de lui alors que je lui avais caché mes sentiments."

Sur ce, il ne se gêna par pour embrasser, Roy, tendrement avant de sentir les mains des gardes l'attraper afin de l'éloigner du condamné. Le juge frappa sur le bureau avec son marteau de bois afin de faire revenir le calme dans la salle.

"Le tribunal a prit écoute du dossier. Les avocats ont fait leurs plaidoiries et les jurés ont délibérés. Les sanctions seront appliquées telles qu'énoncées et aucun appel ne sera recevable."

Edward commença à se sentir vraiment mal comme si l'air qu'il respirait brûlait ses entrailles au plus profond de son être. Un violent mal de ventre et des étourdissements le firent s'effondrer sur le sol, crachant du sang tellement sa détresse était immense.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir dans un état de demi-conscience les gardes emmener son amour dans le couloir de la mort.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture, et pour la suite, j'attend vos reviews avant de la poster afin de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire


	2. Promesses et adieux

Voici le chapitre 1, on entre vraiment dans le drame mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Edward, tout un petit monde s'afférait autour de lui. Il avait dû être amené rapidement aux urgences pour être opéré d'une perforation à l'œsophage. La seule raison que les médecins avaient pu émettre sur cette soudaine pathologie était l'état de choc du jeune homme.

Winry et Alphonse le veillaient refusant de quitter la pièce. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il dormait et la jeune femme blonde se disait qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il soit dans cet état d'inconscience depuis la fin du procès. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas entendre dans la cour sous la fenêtre de l'hôpital le peloton d'exécution mettre la sentence contre Roy Mustang à l'œuvre.

Flash back.

11h30 s'affichait à la pendule de la cellule de l'ancien colonel. Il ne lui restait que trente petites minutes à vivre dans ce monde qu'il qualifiait de pourri. Comme toutes les exécutions, ces dernières se faisaient dans une cour adjacente à l'hôpital militaire afin que les corps soient emmenés directement à la morgue une fois la peine exécutée. Quelle ironie du sort pour ce pauvre Mustang. Il savait très bien qu'Edward se trouvait juste là et qu'à n'importe quel moment il pouvait se réveiller et assister à cette scène macabre. Hors, il refusait que l'amour de sa vie le voit mourir de la main de l'armée qui s'était obstinée à détruire leur bonheur.

Dans la chambre, Alphonse et Winry étaient postés à la fenêtre. La grande armure tenait dans ses bras la jeune femme blonde qui pleurait. La pendule sonna midi, ils se tournèrent vers Edward qui était dans les limbes profondes de l'inconscience. Cela rassura les deux jeunes gens car au moins, Ed n'aurait pas à subir cette souffrance. Ils jetèrent juste un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et virent avec effroi la façon dont les tireurs s'acharnaient sur le corps de ce pauvre Mustang. Ils virent qu'on emportait le corps inerte et la cour fut remise en état comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Roy Mustang n'était jamais venu au monde, ni mort fusillé dans cette cour, quelques minutes auparavant.

Fin flash back

Entendant le bruit particulier de draps qui se froissent, Alphonse s'avança vers son frère qui reprenait doucement conscience. L'armure ne pouvait pas pleurer mais le cœur d'Alphonse était véritablement brisé.

Winry aussi affichait une mine triste et déconfite alors qu'elle essayait de masquer ses sentiments pour ne pas faire souffrir plus son ami d'enfance dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait compris le jour du procès que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique et malgré tout, leurs liens étaient si forts qu'elle ne pouvait l'abandonner à son sort.

"Edward, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda la voix légèrement métallique d'Alphonse.

"J'ai la nausée, Al. Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Voyant les joues rougies par le chagrin de Winry, Edward remit ses pièces en place dans son esprit. Il se rappela du procès, de la condamnation et de sa perte de conscience.

" Quel jour sommes-nous, je dois me dépêcher si je veux faire évader, Roy de la prison ?"

Il se jeta en bas de son lit et courut prendre ses affaires pour se changer, Alphonse posa la main sur lui et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. La grande armure serra son frère très fort dans ses bras et Winry vint se rajouter à l'étreinte.

"Roy a été exécuté hier. Nous sommes désolés, lui dit Winry d'une petite voix."

Edward s'effondra avec ses deux amis sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas la décision des juges et des jurés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui et Mustang n'étaient pas libres de s'aimer.

Un bruit de coup se fit entendre à la porte, c'était toute l'équipe de Mustang au complet sauf leur leader bien sûr. Ils étaient venus prendre des nouvelles d'Edward et le voir réveillé les rassurèrent tous. Chacun à leur tour, ils présentèrent leurs condoléances au jeune homme. Ed se tourna vers Hawkeye, il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Lieutenant, je connais vos sentiments pour votre supérieur, ce sont les mêmes que les miens. Je regrette juste qu'il n'ait pas choisi de prendre cette voie. Vous devez m'en vouloir de vous avoir volé l'homme que vous aimiez et j'en suis vraiment navré."

"Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à tomber amoureux de moi, Edward et je me fiche de savoir avec qui il était heureux. Je sais juste qu'il l'a été jusqu'au bout car vous l'accompagniez dans son cœur et ce jusqu'à…"

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop difficile pour elle comme pour Edward de prononcer les mots qui faisait que l'alchimiste de Flamme n'était plus de ce monde.

Le commandant Armstrong prit alors la parole. Il expliqua que les corps des suppliciés étaient brulés pour être jeté dans une fosse commune, mais le commandant avait fait jouer ses relations pour obtenir une urne avec les cendres du colonel afin qu'Edward puisse lui offrir les sacrements funèbres. Toute l'équipe refusait de voir croupir le reste du corps de leur chef dans une fosse commune, tel un anonyme.

Havoc tendit alors à Edward une montre en argent, il avait réussi à la voler à Bradley et pensait que le jeune Fullmétal voulait l'avoir sur lui. On pouvait lire au dos « Roy Mustang, le Flame alchemist » Edward eut un sourire triste mais un sourire quand même face à ses marques d'affections des différents subordonnés de son amant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander qui allait reprendre la place de colonel laissée vacante et les subordonnés de répondre que c'était un parfait inconnu qui venait du Sud. Eux, avaient reçu leurs nouvelles affectations et Fuery donna celle qui était destinée à Edward.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et ne put que pousser un cri d'effroi lisant le contenu. Il était devenu le lieutenant-colonel Elric, alchimiste d'acier au service direct de King Bradley.

"Tu ne seras pas seul à servir cet homonculus, Edward. Je suis sa nouvelle assistante personnelle, lui expliqua Riza. Je te protègerai comme me l'a demandé Roy avant-hier soir dans ses dernières volontés."

Elle en profita pour lui donner les clés de l'appartement de Mustang. En effet, ce dernier avait tout préparé pour son départ et il voulait que le lieu qui avait vu grandir et s'épanouir leur amour ne soit pas revendu comme une simple maison, mais qu'il reste la propriété de son amant.

"J'aurais tellement aimé le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte définitivement", pleurait Edward à chaude larmes.

"Tu l'as vu", lui expliqua Winry. "Il s'est battu bec et ongle pour pouvoir être à ton chevet lors de sa dernière soirée. Il est resté ici pendant trois bonnes heures. Nous vous avions laissé un peu d'intimité même si tu n'étais pas conscient."

Le cerveau du Fullmétal cogitait, ce n'était donc pas un rêve qu'il avait fait ce soir-là. Tous les mots d'amour, les gestes tendres n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Ils avaient pu se dire une dernière fois, je t'aime même si pour l'ancien colonel cela devait ressembler plus à un marmonnement dans le sommeil de son amant.

"Nous allons faire des funérailles mémorables à Resembool, annonça Edward. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie et je veux qu'il soit honoré comme l'homme qu'il a toujours été. Même avec ses défauts, il savait mener ses hommes, alors si vous êtes d'accord, aidez-moi à l'accompagner en sa dernière demeure."

Toute la team Mustang acquiesça devant cette idée formidable de pouvoir rendre un dernier hommage à leur chef puis, ils décidèrent de laisser, Edward un peu seul afin qu'il puisse faire le point sur les derniers évènements.

Edward regarda la montre et la toucha fébrilement, du bout des lèvres, il y déposa un baiser tout en murmurant « je te promets que tu ne seras pas mort en vain, je les ferai tous payer pour ce crime, pour nous avoir empêché de nous aimer au grand jour ».

TBC

Merci a ma béta lectrice pour la relecture et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience avant de poster la suite

Ariane.

Pour les reviews, c'est le bouton en bas de la page


	3. Les plans de Père

Voici donc le chapitre suivant de libre d'aimer, il commence a poser les intrigues de l'histoire mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Désolée pour toutes celles qui pense que j'ai tué Roy, mais je devais le faire !

( rire sadique)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Dans les bas fonds de central, un homme aux cheveux longs et blancs attachés en une queue de cheval réfléchissait à son plan diabolique. Tout se mettait en place comme il le voulait. Wrath à ses cotés jubilait d'avoir pu faire une exécution en place publique. Il n'était pas surnommé la colère pour rien et pouvoir faire taire ce petit imbécile de Colonel lui avait plutôt fait plaisir. Mustang lui avait bien pourrit l'existence et il avait pu prendre sa revanche. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Deux hommes parfaitement identiques d'un point de vue physique étaient entrés dans la pièce. L'un en uniforme militaire souillé de sang et déchiré par endroit et l'autre en tenue de prisonnier, entravé par des menottes pour alchimiste. Wrath les yeux abasourdis par cette vision se tourna vers son créateur pour comprendre. Il le regarda en murmurant « Père ? »

"Envy, reprend donc ton apparence s'il te plait, tu me fais peur dans cette tenue, lui dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce visage ne te va pas du tout. Et le sang fait désordre."

L'homonculus s'exécuta pour reprendre sa forme originelle de jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'un vert foncé à la coiffure digne d'un palmier. Il emmena son prisonnier dans une cage aménagée qui avait dû servir à la capture de quelqu'un vu les restes de repas qui s'y trouvait.

"Père, cela fait atrocement souffrir de recevoir une pluie de balle de fusil dans le corps, rouspétait Envy. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me paye le sale boulot, sérieusement ?"

"Tu as la capacité de prendre n'importe quelle apparence, d'ailleurs n'oublies pas que désormais c'est toi le nouveau colonel de Central. Cela valait bien quelques sacrifices, non ?"

"En tout cas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de ces gens quand le peloton à fait son office, c'était grisant. Quel dommage que le Fullmétal nabot n'aie pas assisté à la scène, j'aurais tant aimé voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues encore une fois juste au moment critique. Ces humains sont si pathétiques et si mortels."

Une des dernières balles venait de tomber sur le sol. Les homonculus avaient chacun un pouvoir particulier en plus de celui de se régénérer. Pour Envy, il s'agissait de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle chose vivante, et semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens sous le visage de l'un de leur proche.

Envy s'était approché de la prison de luxe de leur cher invité tandis que Wrath toujours éberlué par les facéties de son créateur lui demanda le pourquoi de ce changement de situation.

"Il est vrai qu'au départ, je pensais que cela serait une bonne idée de tuer véritablement Mustang. Il était devenu si gênant en cherchant le coupable de la mort de son ami. Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur les hauts commanditaires et cela risquait de nous freiner complètement dans notre entreprise. Malgré tout, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait prendre la place de cinquième sacrifice. J'ai donc décidé de le mettre en cage et de le faire taire jusqu'au moment où j'aurai réellement besoin de lui, puis après on le tuera, comme tous les autres."

Père avait vraiment tout prévu, il savait que Wrath serait plus convainquant en ne sachant pas la vérité sur le fusillé. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à surveiller les quatre autres sacrifices et tout se passerait pour le mieux, le fameux jour promis.

"Ne nous en veux pas si nous t'avons entravé alchimiste de flamme, mais tu as tué Lust, et je ne désire pas que tu recommences sur l'un d'entre nous. En tout cas ne t'attend pas à revoir la lumière du jour avant longtemps, enfin si tu la revois, lui dit Envy en s'appropriant l'apparence d'Edward."

Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Même si je t'aime, je referai ma vie et je la finirai dans un autre lit et dans d'autres bras que les tiens, se mit à rire Envy."

Mustang avait tout comprit, c'était cet homonculus qui avait tué Hughes en prenant l'apparence de Gracia et du lieutenant Ross. Et là, il essayait de faire monter la jalousie avec le joli minois de son Edward, mais cela ne marchait pas.

"Tu le payeras cher et ce sera de mes propres mains, je t'en fais la promesse, homonculus."

"On verra bien qui sera le plus fort de nous deux" lui sourit Envy avant que père n'ordonne à ses créations de repartir, pour l'un dans le bureau du Généralissime, et pour l'autre dans le bureau du colonel déchu.

* * *

Le soleil brillait ce matin-là dans le petit village de Resembool. Pourtant, toutes les personnes présentes au cimetière arboraient des visages tristes devant la nouvelle tombe fraichement creusée. On pouvait lire sur la stèle d'à côté le nom de Trisha Elric, la mère des deux alchimistes.

Winry et Alphonse avaient proposé cette idée à Edward afin que dans chaque moment de tristesse ou de recueillement, il puisse avoir sa mère et son amant à ses côtés.

Le cœur lourd, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, il écoutait le discours des membres de la team Mustang. Même le général Grumann avait fait le déplacement pour les funérailles. Il avait perdu un ami très cher et un excellent allié. Même s'il réprouvait les mœurs de ce dernier, il tenait à lui rendre hommage.

Hawkeye s'approcha d'Edward pour lui demander s'il voulait parler lui aussi, mais l'émotion était telle qu'il lui était impossible de prononcer les moindres mots. Il s'approcha juste du cercueil dans lequel les cendres ainsi que les effets personnels du colonel reposaient, posa sa main et murmura

"je t'aimerai toujours. Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, continue de veiller sur moi."

Puis il se retourna pour pleurer dans les bras de Winry qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Tout le monde était reparti du cimetière sauf Edward qui s'était endormi à moitié sur la tombe de sa mère et à moitié sur celle de son amour. Alphonse s'inquiétant de voir le soleil se coucher, partit à la recherche de son frère.

Il le secoua délicatement afin de lui faire ouvrir ses grands yeux dorés.

"Ed, je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, mais on doit avancer. Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on a faite le jour où nous avons brûlé notre maison ? Nous devons retrouver nos corps, c'est la chose la plus importante. Je pense que nous devrions faire une autre promesse ici sur cette tombe. Celle de faire tomber Bradley et de venger la mort de Mustang et de Hughes."

"Tu as raison, je me demande juste comment je vais faire pour avancer sans lui désormais. J'avais perdu un père à la mort de Maes, maintenant je perds mon âme sœur. La mort est mon seul fardeau, elle m'accompagne depuis toujours emportant sur son chemin les gens que j'aime. Jamais je n'oublierai maman, ni Nina. Pourquoi ne me prend-elle pas à la place de ces gens ? Ils ont le droit de vivre heureux, c'est moi qui aie commis un acte irréparable, pas eux."

Alphonse l'emmena dans la maison de Pinako où le souper venait d'être servi. Toute l'équipe de son amant essaya de le réconforter tant bien que mal, surtout qu'ils savaient que le pire restait encore à venir.

Une lettre était posée sur l'assiette d'Edward, elle était cachetée de l'hôpital militaire. Quand le jeune blond eut terminé de lire le contenu, il la balança dans le feu disant qu'il n'était pas malade, qu'il était juste amoureux.

Alphonse récupéra à temps le courrier pour y lire que les séances de thérapies allaient commencer dans une semaine précisément à central.

_Si seulement, ils pouvaient laisser mon frère en paix_, pensa Alphonse avant d'accompagner Ed dans sa chambre pour ne pas le laisser seul, souffrir en silence comme il le faisait toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant un mois, que trois fois par semaine, le jeune Edward devait se rendre dans le bureau du psychiatre afin de parler de son soit disant trouble du comportement. Comme à son habitude, il se posait dans le divan du docteur Lewin et attendait patiemment sans rien dire que la séance se termine. Le médecin devenait dingue de devoir supporter ce patient plus que capricieux qui ne répondait à aucune question et qui restait dans un mutisme profond.

"Lieutenant-colonel Elric, ça suffit maintenant. Si vous ne prenez pas votre thérapie au sérieux, je vais en parler avec le généralissime. Je suis au courant qu'il fait surveiller votre amie d'enfance. Cela serait bien triste qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que vous avez décidé de ne pas vous soigner !"

Edward prit le temps de bien détacher les mots qu'il allait prononcer car là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

"Je – ne – suis – pas - malade. Je – suis – amoureux - d'un – homme - que - l'armée – a - tué."

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

"Alors ne venez pas me dire qui est malade entre l'armée et moi ! gronda le jeune homme blond. D'ailleurs au lieu de vous acharner sur moi, vous devriez prendre de vrais cinglés dans vos consultations. Genre Shou Tucker, cela l'aurait peut-être fait réfléchir sur le fait de ne pas transmuter sa fille pour obtenir des points à son évaluation !"

Il se leva et s'installa en tailleur sur le sofa afin de regarder le psy droit dans les yeux. Il voulait lui montrer que malgré les menaces, il ne se sentait pas intimidé. La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était la présence de Roy à ses côtés, mais il n'était pas seul pour la gérer et son but de venger l'amour de sa vie prenait de plus en plus de sens quand il entendait parler des homophobes comme ce médecin à la noix.

"Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ? Comment on tombe amoureux d'une personne d'un même sexe ? Où comment se passaient nos parties de jambes en l'air ? Ça vous excite peut-être de vous dire que vous n'êtes jamais parvenu à satisfaire vos désirs et vos envies les plus indiscrètes. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour assouvir vos fantasmes vieux pervers !"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva en un bond et sortit de la pièce en faisant son traditionnel salut de la main.

Le médecin termina de rédiger son rapport pour le rendre au Généralissime. Le nouveau responsable d'Edward voulait savoir tous les faits et gestes de son nouveau subordonné pour en faire de lui ce que mustang n'était jamais arrivé à faire : un chien de l'armée.

* * *

Ed traina les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Cette maison qu'il aimait tellement lui était difficile à supporter. Heureusement que son frère et le lieutenant Hawkeye avaient insisté pour y habiter avec lui. L'un pour les liens du sang, l'autre par une promesse de dernière volonté d'un condamné à mort. La seconde du généralissime veillait comme une mère sur le jeune alchimiste et des liens très intenses s'étaient tissés depuis la mise à mort de l'homme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

En poussant la porte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu lui et Roy dans cette demeure. Il passa le long de la bibliothèque, où trônaient quelques photos, notamment une faite sur le retour de Crêta, le fameux jour où les deux amants s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. La photo illustrait toute la team à la gare de Central. Mais à mieux y regarder, on pouvait voir la main de Roy posée dans le dos de l'alchimiste d'acier. Passant fébrilement les doigts sur le bord du cadre, Edward se plongea dans ses pensées.

**Flash back**

Trois semaines qu'ils étaient allés à Crêta pour y résoudre une histoire d'alchimistes cambrioleurs et l'heure était enfin venue de reprendre le train pour rentrer à central. Chacun avait droit à son wagon couchette, ce qui rendait Ed particulièrement heureux, il allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans que son supérieur ne vienne lui trouver à redire. Alors qu'il se baladait sur l'heure du midi dans tous les compartiments pour assouvir sa curiosité, forcément le midi, les militaires étaient à la cantine du train, Edward ne se rendit pas compte que le wagon dans lequel il était n'était pas vide.

Le colonel s'était assoupi sur une tonne de papiers à signer comme à son éternelle habitude. Edward savait pourquoi il se disputait sans arrêt avec Mustang. Simplement car ce n'était pas des sentiments de haine qu'il avait envers le colonel mais bien de l'amour. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de l'endormi pour lui susurrer," je t'aime", puis sortit en trombe du wagon espérant que personne ne l'avait vu faire.

Quand le colonel s'éveilla, Havoc était de retour de sa pause repas et proposa à Mustang d'aller se restaurer à son tour. Prenant la direction de la cantine, il longea le compartiment d'Edward et se rappela de son rêve étrange. Le jeune homme dormait sur un traité d'alchimie. Roy lui retira doucement des mains puis posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune blond endormi qui se réveilla par la surprise. Une multitude de sensation de bonheur et de béatitude emplissait le cœur d'Edward. Il ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser en passant ses mains autour du cou de son colonel.

Ce dernier rompant le baiser regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune blond et lui dit :

"Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce que l'on ressent. Je t'aime, Edward et je n'attends pas que tu dormes pour te le dire. Nous devons simplement garder cela pour nous. Personne ne doit être au courant. L'Armée n'approuve pas ce genre de relation."

Edward acquiesça puis se rapprocha des lèvres du colonel pour un baiser avant de le laisser rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe.

Il s'écroula sur sa banquette, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux que ces sentiments ne soient pas à sens unique.

Fin flash back

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas Riza qui se trouvait juste derrière lui pour le réconforter. Celle-ci l'avait entendu rentrer et surtout pleurer. Edward vivait sa vie dans les traces de Mustang. Il portait désormais les uniformes de l'ancien colonel pour aller travailler, après les avoir transmuté pour la taille et le grade bien évidemment. Il dormait toujours sur le côté du lit ou Roy dormait et se servait d'une de ces chemises comme pyjama. Il en restait quelques-unes dans le bac à linge qui portait l'odeur de son bien aimé.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle quand elle referma ses bras sur lui.

"Riza, je donnerai ma vie tout entière pour le faire revenir. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui."

Riza ne répondit rien, son cœur souffrait trop d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait en secret, mais aussi de voir l'amant de cet homme dans cet état. Elle lui chantonna une chanson douce et le borda pour qu'il dorme un peu dans le canapé. Peut-être qu'après quelques heures de sommeil, il serait de meilleure humeur pour le souper. Même si elle savait que les sourires d'Edward étaient toujours en demi-teinte. Le genre de sourire qui disait tout va bien mais rempli par le chagrin de la perte définitive de son amant pour un monde meilleur, enfin l'espérait il.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Ariane.

N'oubliez pas le bouton reviews en bas à gauche, surtout que je n'ai pas tué notre alchimiste de flamme préféré^^


	4. Survivre au lieu de vivre

Voici le dernier chapitre corrigé de cette fiction, je reprendrai l'écriture de la suite lundi.

Un énorme merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous aimez lire mes fictions et un clin d'oeil à Alisa qui d'habitude n'est pas fan de ce genre d'histoire, hors les miennes, elle adore les lire et cela me touche beaucoup.

Cette fic comporte beaucoup de personnages différents comme vous pourrez le constater et chacun apporte sa pierre à l'édifice.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture

**Chapitre 4**

Dans le fond de sa prison, au milieu d'autres cages contenant des chimères les plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, Roy se perdait dans ses pensées. Envy prenait un malin plaisir de torturer l'ancien colonel en prenant l'apparence de ses proches. Mustang ne savait jamais si ce qu'il vivait était un rêve ou bien la réalité tellement son esprit était hanté par des cauchemars les plus atroces.

Se retournant dans son lit de fortune, les mains glacées par le froid qui régnait dans la pièce, il se laissa aller à pleurer car personne n'était là pour le voir dans cet instant de faiblesse. En mettant ses mains dans les poches du pantalon de toile, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Avec délicatesse, il sortit une longue mèche blonde sur laquelle était accroché un ruban rouge.

Il joua délicatement avec en y prenant grand soin. C'était le seul objet capable de le faire revenir à la réalité, et surtout le dernier cadeau d'Edward avant la sentence.

**Flash Back.**

La prison n'était vraiment pas un endroit à fréquenter quand vous êtes gradé de l'armée et que l'on vous reproche d'être homosexuel ou encore pédophile. A cause d'une violente bagarre qui allait tourner à un viol si l'un des détenu n'avait pas été cherché le responsable de la prison, Mustang avait été transféré dans le quartier de haute sécurité dans la cellule adjacente d'un vieil ami à lui. Cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard cruel, était plutôt amusé de retrouver un ancien collègue de la guerre d'Ishval. A croire que ce changement de cellule était fait pour provoquer l'alchimiste de flamme, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications pour que son voisin ne soit autre que Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate. La relation entre les deux hommes était déjà électrique sur le champ de bataille mais là, c'était pire que tout sachant que Mustang était un des responsables de l'emprisonnement de l'homme au catogan.

Les seuls moments de vraie liberté, c'était le parloir. Et un matin, Hawkeye avait fait déposer quelques affaires pour le colonel de la part de son équipe. Le contenu avait été fouillé bien évidemment. La raison officielle était de ne pas transférer d'armes ou d'objets dangereux à un criminel, mais dans le cas de Mustang, c'était pour faire disparaitre toute chose pouvant appartenir à Edward Elric, où même juste l'évoquer. Le jeune homme était confiné dans ses quartiers au QG un garde devant sa porte 24h sur 24.

"Je me suis dit que quelques sucreries devraient vous faire plaisir", lui dit la jeune femme en souriant. "Vous avez plutôt mauvaise mine. Je suis certaine que vous ne vous nourrissez que très peu ! je vous connais trop bien."

"Les repas ne sont guerre plaisant en ces lieux", lui répondit d'une voix brisée l'ancien colonel.

"Il y a quelques livres afin de vous distraire un peu. J'aurais bien aimé rajouter des dossiers à signer mais ils ont refusé", riait la blonde.

Ils conversèrent un peu, ce qui rendait légèrement le sourire à Mustang. Au moins, cette fois-ci, le maton de la prison ne lui sortirait pas « Tapette, l'heure de la visite est terminée ». Cette expression lui était servie à chaque fois qu'un homme venait lui rendre visite, ce qui avait déjà donné des envies de barbecue à l'alchimiste de flamme mais impossible sans ses gants confisqués dès son entrée en prison.

"Je serais à votre place, je commencerais par les pralines", lui glissa Hawkeye à l'oreille avec une énorme discrétion.

De retour dans sa cellule, Roy déballa le contenu de son carton et décida de suivre les conseils de son ancienne seconde. La boite avait l'air tout à fait normale de l'extérieur mais quand il l'ouvrit, il eut la surprise de découvrir au milieu des chocolats, une mèche de cheveux enrubannée. Il pouvait reconnaitre la couleur entre mille et l'odeur qu'émanait le ruban lui rendait courage. Il se demandait par quel stratagème, Hawkeye avait réussi cet exploit, mais pour Mustang, c'était comme avoir Edward près de lui, cette mèche était un rayon de soleil pour son cœur meurtri.

**Fin du flash back.**

Lentement, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil afin de retrouver quelques forces en tenant serré contre son cœur le petit bout de son éphèbe blond qui lui manquait atrocement.

OoOoOoO

Riza se penchait doucement sur le canapé afin de réveiller l'alchimiste blond qui y dormait. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de parler avec des gestes depuis la garde à vue qu'avait subi Edward. Se sachant sur écoute dans les quartiers du QG, Hawkeye lui avait appris les bases rudimentaires de la communication militaire sans parole. C'est de cette manière, en cachant une lame de rasoir dans la bouche qu'elle avait coiffé et coupé par la même occasion une mèche de cheveux blond doré afin de la glisser dans la boite de chocolat pour le colonel.

Edward lui demanda la raison de son soudain réveil et elle lui murmura qu'il avait un visiteur. Enfin, une visiteuse. Il put apercevoir une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le hall d'entrée. D'un geste bien précis, il demanda à Riza de qui il s'agissait mais cette dernière n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était une femme d'un certain âge, portant un manteau au col de fourrure et ayant une corpulence asse forte. Une cigarette était coincée entre ses lèvres fines et elle portait plusieurs colliers dont un assez imposant en or.

Ed et Riza la dévisagèrent un instant avant que cette dernière ne prennent la parole.

"Je suis venue voir Edward Elric, j'ai quelque chose à lui remettre en main propre."

Le jeune blond s'avança avec crainte car cette femme lui faisait réellement peur. Riza, derrière était prête à dégainer afin de protéger le jeune Fullmétal de toute agression sauvage.

"J'vais pas vous manger mon pt'it, faut pas avoir peur de moi."

"Je ne suis pas PETIT !" Grogna Edward."Et puis on ne s'invite pas chez les gens sans avoir prévenu à l'avance surtout quand on est une parfaite inconnue."

"Tu es vraiment comme me l'a décrit mon petit Roy. Une vraie teigne à la bouille d'ange, ricana la vieille femme. Je suis Chris Mustang, mieux connue sous le nom de madame Christmas. Mon nom doit te dire quelque chose, non ?"

Edward et Riza se regardèrent un instant. Il s'agissait de la mère adoptive de Roy, la fameuse tenancière de maison close dans laquelle le colonel avait passé toute son enfance.

Le jeune blond acquiesça pour dire que oui il avait entendu parler d'elle et s'excusa pour sa première approche.

"Je juge pas mon fiston, il a fait ses propres choix, c'est d'ailleurs injuste qu'on l'aie puni pour cela. Je ne suis pas venue le voir en prison ni au procès pour ne pas lui coller une mauvaise réputation. Il est venu me voir le jour avant son exécution pour me donner une lettre à te remettre aujourd'hui, le jour de ton anniversaire", lui expliqua la tenancière du bordel.

Edward ne vivait plus dans ce monde, il survivait et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'avoir 17 ans. De toute façon, cela ne changeait rien au niveau de la loi, tout resterait figé, il prendrait de l'âge alors que Roy resterait bloqué dans sa vingt-neuvième année. Le jeune alchimiste s'était fait une raison.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement, pouvons-nous vous servir quelque chose à boire ?" lui proposa Edward.

"J'ai du travail qui m'attend et je dois dire que cette maison me pèse lourd sur le cœur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit mon pt'it, passe me voir à ce bar."

Alors qu'Edward protestait une fois de plus sur sa taille, Chris lui tendit sa carte de visite. Il la plaça dans son portefeuille et raccompagna la femme vers l'extérieur.

Riza en profita pour sortir faire des courses pour le souper. Elle savait qu'Edward avait besoin d'être seul pour lire la lettre et elle se devait de lui donner cette intimité.

Lové dans les draps du lit et dans une des chemises de Mustang, Ed, prit le temps de décacheter l'enveloppe et de lire doucement tous les mots qui étaient écrits.

**_Mon cher Edward,_**

**_Si tu as reçu cette lettre, c'est que la cour a décidé de me punir pour un crime que nous n'avons pas commis. _**

**_J'imagine la souffrance que tu endures, mais sache que je ne suis pas mort à cause de toi mais pour toi. Je m'en serais voulu s'ils avaient osé toucher à un seul de tes cheveux._**

**_Comme tu le sais aujourd'hui tu as 17 ans. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le souhaiter avec toutes les surprises que j'avais préparées pour l'occasion, mais malheureusement, cela nous est impossible._**

**_Malgré tout, regarde dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, tu devrais y trouver un long écrin bleu nuit. C'est le cadeau que je souhaitais t'offrir._**

**_Prend soin de toi mon amour et sache que de là-haut je te protège et veille sur toi. Tu m'as apporté le bonheur et je ne suis pas triste de finir ma vie sachant que notre amour a pu éclore et s'épanouir malgré les obstacles._**

**_Je ne t'oublierai jamais_**

**_Je t'aime_**

**_Roy._**

Edward se laissa gagner par l'émotion et ouvrit le fameux tiroir dont parlait la lettre. Il y trouva le cadeau mentionné et fut troublé en ouvrant l'écrin d'y trouver un pendentif sur une chaine. Le médaillon s'ouvrait en deux et d'un coté il y avait une photo représentant les deux amants et de l'autre une gravure : **_Parce que je t'aimerai toujours, Roy._**

Entendant que son frère venait de rentrer, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se jeter dans les bras de son cadet. Le vide laissé par la mort de Mustang devenait trop pesant pour ses épaules et le jeune blond se laissa aller à ses pleurs pendant qu'Alphonse le berçait tranquillement.

* * *

TBC

Ariane.

N'oubliez pas les reviews : bouton en bas de la page.

merci


	5. Menaces et souvenirs cruels

Voila la suite de la fiction libre d'aimer, elle commence a devenir plus sombre et plus noire au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. un grand merci pour vos reviews, ca vous booste pour écrire la suite, c'est incroyable.

Sur ce, bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

Le souper ce soir là se passa dans un calme extrême. Edward jouait avec son médaillon, l'ouvrant et le fermant comme si cela allait changer le cours du destin. Mais rien ne pouvait changer, il avait beau espérer voir la porte s'ouvrir laissant Roy entrer chez eux, rien de tout cela ne se produirait. Il se leva de table pour aller se coucher. C'est à ce moment-là que débarquèrent en trombe Havoc, Falman, Fuery et Breda. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur boss fêtait son anniversaire et ils avaient décidé d'organiser une fête surprise. Vu le regard noir que leur lança Riza, ils comprirent vite qu'ils avaient eu une mauvaise idée de venir mais le mal était déjà fait. Alphonse et Riza les prirent à part pour leur expliquer en deux mots la situation.

" Madame Christmas est venue avec une lettre de son fils cet après-midi. Il semble que même de là-haut, Roy protège Edward et cela le trouble beaucoup," expliqua Hawkeye.

" De plus, il ne mange plus rien," renchérit Al. "Je pense que c'est à cause de cette thérapie. J'ai eu des échos comme quoi elle se passait très mal et qu'il ait déjà eu des mots entre le médecin et mon frère."

Les autres membres de la team Mustang s'apprêtaient à sortir quand ils entendirent la voix du jeune Fullmétal.

" Vous avez raison, on ne fête pas tous les jours ses 17 ans, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter."

Havoc prit à part Edward. Il voulait s'excuser pour une maladresse qu'il avait commise un mois avant le procès. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su pour son supérieur, cela lui aurait évité de blesser le cœur du petit alchimiste.

**Flash-back.**

Le colonel suivit d'Havoc entrèrent furieux dans les vestiaires du QG. Glutonny les avait obligés à faire une course poursuite dans les égouts et les deux militaires s'étaient vautrés de tout leur long dans une espèce de vase. Ils prirent le temps de se laver tellement l'odeur avait eu le temps de s'imprégner sur eux, et l'eau chaude raviva des marques dans le dos et sur le cou du colonel. De grandes griffures rouges tranchaient sur la peau laiteuse et blanche du corbeau de flamme.  
Havoc se tût pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient avec des tenues propres mais ne put s'empêcher de raconter sa trouvaille à toute l'équipe.

" La nana du colonel est une vraie tigresse. Vous verriez les marques qu'elle lui a faites, ça vaut de l'or. Dommages que Hughes ne soit plus là pour prendre des photos compromettantes."

Ed recracha le café qu'il avait en bouche, ce qui étonna les autres membres de l'équipe.  
Breda s'avança vers le jeune homme pour lui demander s'il était jaloux mais par chance, le souvenir de Hughes permit de détourner la conversation.

" Comment pouvez-vous ne pas respecter votre ami et collègue disparu. Oui, Maes avait ses défauts, mais il était un homme bon et droit. Toujours prêt à rendre service. Vous devriez avoir honte !"

Havoc et les autres prirent ses paroles comme étant de la tristesse car Ed avait perdu un père à la mort de Hughes, mais le jeune blond ressassait dans sa tête qu'il n'était qu'une tigresse, un monstre possédant deux membres bioniques dont il ne pouvait contrôler la force ni la puissance. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire de mal à Roy, mais dans un moment d'extase, il avait probablement dû se laisser aller avec sa main de métal au point de marquer la chair de ce pauvre colonel.

Pour éviter de penser à cette histoire et de risquer de révéler la vérité, Edward prit la direction de la bibliothèque pour évacuer son énervement dans les livres qu'il affectionnait tellement. Il croisa Sciezka qui lui donna les derniers bouquins traitant de l'alchimie humaine et de la transmutation des chimères.

**Fin flash-back**

Edward s'approcha d'Havoc pour lui faire une accolade.

" Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Nous avions peur de nous faire prendre et pourtant c'est arrivé. Nous aurions dû vous faire confiance et vous en parler, qui sait, tout se serait peut-être passé autrement. Je sais que pour vous notre arrestation n'a pas été de tout repos. Je voudrais revenir en arrière et corriger les erreurs commises pour qu'il soit ici avec nous", lui répondit Ed, de la tristesse dans la voix tout en montrant le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait reçu.

**Flash-back**

Une journée tout à fait normale avait commencé au QG. Mustang râlait sur les dossiers à traiter, et ses subordonnés vaquaient à leurs occupations. Un haut gradé entra, celui qui s'était chargé de l'affaire Maria Ross. Il demanda à voir le colonel Mustang et le Fullmétal alchemist. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent tandis que deux sbires leur passaient des menottes pour alchimiste. Le responsable de la justice prit alors la lettre qu'il ouvrit afin de faire part des faits reprochés aux deux accusés.

" Edward Elric, vous êtes accusé d'homosexualité et d'incitation à la débauche. Vous allez être transféré dans votre dortoir qui sera gardé 24h sur 24 jusqu'au procès. Quand à vous Colonel Mustang, vous êtes accusé sur les cinq chef d'accusations suivants : incitation à la débauche, détournement de mineur, harcèlement sexuel, pédophilie et homosexualité. Et ce, sur le jeune Fullmétal alchemist. Vous allez être conduit tout de suite à la prison du canton en attendant votre jugement."

Il prit un petit instant avant de reprendre.

" Il vous est interdit à tous les deux de vous revoir, d'échanger de la correspondance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Désormais Edward Elric, vous serez affecté à un autre poste loin de cet homme dépravé. Gardes, faites votre travail."

Edward se réfugia dans les bras de Roy afin de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Oui, il aimait son supérieur ! Mais comment le tribunal militaire pouvait-il être au courant de cette affaire qu'ils gardaient secrète depuis des mois. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir la tête des subordonnés de Mustang pour comprendre que cela était une véritable révélation.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye et le sous-lieutenant Havoc barrèrent le chemin protestant sur l'erreur de cette condamnation. Et surtout que l'on ne pouvait pas arrêter des gens pour une raison aussi stupide que l'amour, mais ils furent vite repoussés afin d'emmener les deux alchimistes dans leurs prisons respectives.

Tous les militaires s'arrêtaient sur leur passage pour regarder et émettre des commentaires grivois du genre « Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait eu sa montre d'alchimiste à douze ans, donner son cul pour du galon quel sale gosse » ou bien encore « Comment un homme soit disant respectable peut forcer un enfant à coucher avec lui, c'est un pédophile. Il serait temps qu'on lui coupe ce qu'il a entre les jambes, ça lui éviterait de courir après toutes les filles et surtout après les enfants. ».

Au moment de changer de direction, l'un pour la prison et l'autre pour le dortoir, ils s'échangèrent un _je t'aime_inaudible pour les autres mais tellement symbolique et empli d'amour pour eux.

**Fin du flash-back.**

La presse s'était bien sûr emparée de l'histoire mais Riza avait su prévenir à temps la famille du jeune alchimiste pour que ces derniers ne l'apprennent pas d'une façon impersonnelle et affreuse.

OoOoO

Allongé sur le divan du docteur Lewin, Edward s'amusait à regarder les pales du ventilateur ou à compter le nombre d'arabesque du tableau accroché au mur plutôt que de répondre aux questions. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu ce médecin à la noix qu'il ne dirait rien sur sa vie avec Roy. Ce vieux médecin le dégoutait plus que tout. Pourtant un mot fit sortir l'alchimiste de sa rêverie « Hypnose. »

" Puisque vous refusez de parler et d'appliquer ce que le juge a ordonné, nous allons procéder différemment, expliqua le psychologue. L'hypnose va nous permettre d'aller en profondeur dans vos sentiments sans que vous soyez entravés par vos peurs et par votre conscience."

" Il est hors de question que vous utilisez des méthodes non conventionnelle à mon égard," lui répondit Edward tout en transmutant sa main en une lame d'acier.

Alors que l'alchimiste se précipitait pour menacer le docteur Lewin de son automail, il ne vit pas la porte du cabinet médical s'ouvrir. Un bruit sec se fit entendre et l'instant d'après, l'arme préférée de l'alchimiste gisait au sol.  
Le généralissime Bradley était entré dans la pièce avec un chien. Edward le reconnu de suite, puisque c'était un animal errant du quartier de son amant et quand il faisait vraiment mauvais, Roy recueillait cet animal chez lui pour le nourrir et le laisser dormir au chaud. C'était bien connu que le colonel était un fan du plus fidèle compagnon de l'homme au grand dam de son amant qui n'aimait ni les chats qu'Alphonse lui imposait, ni les chiens qui lui rappelaient trop son statut de l'armée.  
Wrath s'approcha du jeune homme, lui attrapa le col et décida de mettre les points sur les I.

" Tu vas faire exactement ce que le médecin Lewin va t'ordonner où je trancherai la gorge de ton amie d'enfance comme je viens de le faire pour ton automail. En plus c'est une civile donc je n'aurai pas trop de mal à dissimuler son meurtre puisque j'ai réussi à faire tomber Mustang pour l'assassiner. Il faut dire que j'avais un espion très bien placé."

Edward écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation et vit que le chien changeait d'apparence pour celle d'Envy.  
Ce dernier possédait un sourire de tueur alors que le sang d'Edward se glaçait seconde après seconde.

" J'étais chargé de surveiller les faits et gestes du colonel pour le faire tomber dans un traquenard Fullmétal-nabot. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'ait fait plaisir que tu sois l'arme du crime. Toi et ton supérieur, vous passiez vraiment du bon temps vu les cris que j'ai pu entendre venant de la chambre à coucher. Grâce à toi, nous avons pu faire exécuter le gêneur. D'ailleurs, merci. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de te le dire."

Edward tomba sur le divan, sous le choc de ses révélations. Wrath se retourna une dernière fois pour menacer la vie de Winry juste avant de sortir, accompagné d'Envy qui avait repris l'apparence du chien pour sortir sans se faire appréhender.

Le jeune alchimiste respira une bonne fois et se tournant vers le médecin, lui annonça  
" Je suis prêt."

* * *

le chapitre est un peu court, il est vrai mais il apporte beaucoup d'informations utiles pour la suite des évènements. c'est un peu la table tournante de la fiction.

A bientot

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

FMA Lovers

N'oubliez pas le bouton Review, merci


	6. le cinquième sacrifice

Voila la suite, encore un chapitre clé, petit mais regorgeant d'informations pour la suite.

J'espère qu'il vous plairas.**  
**

Ne tuez pas l'auteur à la fin du chapitre, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu évoluer dans ce sens si catastrophique. Mustang entendait clairement Wrath se disputer avec Père au sujet d'Edward, de son caractère et qu'il était impossible de faire du lieutenant-colonel Elric un gentil petit toutou bien dressé.

_Ils ont promu Edward_, pensa Roy, _mais dans quel but ? Peut-être pour qu'il soit reconnu comme victime et moi comme seul bourreau._

La vie devenait un enfer dans ce cachot de 2 m² puant la charogne décomposée. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer une personne. Roy ne prit pas attention, mais quand il tourna la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un enfant.

Il se précipita vers lui, regardant s'il ne portait aucune marque de coup ni de blessure et lui proposa de manger un peu avant de chercher un endroit pour se cacher. L'enfant ne bougeait pas mais un sourire maléfique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mustang le regarda de plus près et se rendit compte que le corps de cet être était fait en partie d'ombre et d'une multitude d'yeux.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés Colonel, je suis le fils adoptif du Généralissime Bradley, mais mon vrai nom est Pride. Je suis le premier et le plus fort de tous les homonculus que Père a créé. Je suis venu vous chercher car nous avons une tâche à accomplir et vous êtes une de nos pièces maitresse. »

L'enroulant dans ses grandes ailes sombres, il souleva le noiraud de flamme pour l'amener auprès de son créateur. Père n'était pas seul, il avait un homme plus âgé qui préparait un cercle assez complexe de transmutation au sol. Mustang put voir qu'il s'agissait toujours du même cercle, celui de la transmutation interdite.

Père se leva et proposa à l'ancien Colonel de s'asseoir afin de discuter. Il voulait lui proposer un marché.

« Roy Mustang, il me semble que vous avez perdu votre meilleur ami dernièrement, je me trompe ? Nous sommes ici pour vous proposer de le faire revenir à la vie à condition que vous me juriez fidélité. Je ne suis pas un être humain, je possède des pouvoirs plus intenses encore que les simples alchimistes que l'on peut côtoyer dans la rue. »

Il s'approcha du noiraud et posa sa main sur les cheveux d'ébène de manière à faire revenir à la surface tous les souvenirs concernant Maes Hughes. Aussi bien les pires par la guerre d'Ishval comme les meilleurs quand Roy fut le témoin de Maes le jour du mariage avec Gracia.

Dans la tête du militaire tout se mélangeait de plus belle, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. Il essayait de se vider l'esprit mais la puissance de Père était beaucoup plus forte.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais rater ta transmutation comme l'ont fait les frères Elric. Ne te focalise pas sur les erreurs de tes congénères mais sur l'union de nos pouvoirs. »

C'est cette phrase qui fit le déclic. Edward était un alchimiste de génie et il l'avait prouvé depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Hors, il avait avec sa grand-mère déterré les restes de la transmutation humaine et le corps retrouvé n'était pas celui de sa défunte mère mais celle d'un autre être mi humain-mi chose.

Il regarda père alors dans les yeux et prononça les mots lentement.

« Jamais – je – ne – ferai – de – transmutation – humaine. »

Père riait aux paroles de l'alchimiste de flamme. Oui, il avait bien espéré que ce dernier tombe dans le panneau des sentiments mais c'était assez peu probable. D'où la présence du fameux alchimiste.

Pride s'avança vers cet homme et le goba littéralement en lui de manière à intégrer toutes les connaissances alchimiques que possédait ce scientifique de l'armée.

Wrath les avait rejoins pour faire part à Père de la décision du jeune Elric de livrer enfin ses secrets. En voyant la résistance de Mustang à procéder à l'acte alchimique, il brisa les menottes spéciales et transperça les mains de l'alchimiste de flamme avec ses deux sabres au beau milieu du cercle de transmutation. Il se retira afin de laisser son frère opérer.

Pride put prendre alors la relève et activa le cercle laissant de longues mains noires attirer Mustang vers la porte de la vérité.

OoOoO

Un espace blanc, entièrement blanc, c'est là que Roy reprit ses esprits. Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, mais il savait où il se trouvait. Son amant avait prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qui se cachait derrière le tabou de l'alchimie.

Un être blanc, ne possédant qu'une bouche riait aux éclats en voyant le nouveau venu. Encore un alchimiste qui se croyait au dessus des lois, encore une fois la vérité allait agir pour le bien de cet art.

« Où suis-je demanda Roy », même en connaissant parfaitement bien la réponse.

« Là où ta soif de connaissance sera étanchée. Les gens m'appellent Dieu ou parfois la vérité, tout dépend de leurs croyances. »

« Puisque tu as l'air de tout connaitre, comment doivent agir les frères Elric pour retrouver leurs corps qu'ils ont perdu ici même ? » demanda le noiraud.

« Cela ne te regarde en rien, c'est leur quête, pas la tienne. Accroche-toi bien le voyage va être mouvementé. »

Roy se sentait comme dématérialisé pendant qu'un afflux énorme d'informations imprimait sa mémoire. Il avait mal, excessivement mal comme si on lui découpait chacune de ces cellules pour lui injecter la connaissance ultime. Il avait beau hurler et crier de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait. La souffrance allait en augmentant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inanimé de retour devant la porte. Il avait subi une réelle destruction et une reconstruction complète car les blessures des sabres avaient disparues lors du voyage à travers la connaissance. Il fallu quelques minutes à Roy pour reprendre conscience et fut bien étonné de revoir le petit être blanc.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'ai offert ce cadeau ? Nous sommes des alchimistes et une loi régit nos actes : celle de l'échange équivalent. »

Alors que l'ancien colonel ressentait une brûlure vive à ses yeux, on pouvait voir un regard Onyx apparaitre sur le gardien de la porte. Pour cet homme qui voyait le monde et ses perspectives, la vérité avait décidé de lui prendre la vue, de manière à couper court à toutes ses ambitions.

De retour auprès de Père, ce dernier fut amusé de l'échange pratiqué. Non seulement Mustang ne lui causerait plus aucun soucis en ayant perdu la vue mais en plus, il possédait son cinquième sacrifice. Roy prit de panique demandait des explications sur ce qui lui était arrivé et Envy lui susurra que désormais, il vivrait dans un monde de ténèbres loin de son alchimiste blond qui avait enfin accepté de livrer leurs secrets au psychiatre.

De retour parmi les chimères dont il pouvait sentir l'odeur plus que de raison puisque ses quatre autres sens s'étaient affinés, il prit une grave décision qui mettrait fin aux agissements des homonculus. Ces derniers avaient besoin de lui vivant, il allait donc tout faire pour mourir en espérant qu'Edward lui pardonnerait ce geste.

En fouillant sur le sol de sa cellule, il trouva le morceau de miroir brisé qui lui servait à s'arranger un peu, plus par esprit de coquetterie que par nécessité et se tailla les veines de ses poignets. Malgré ses menottes, la grandeur du morceau lui avait permis de trancher à vif dans ses veines. Il sentait le sang couler lentement le long de ses bras et bientôt, il rejoindrait son meilleur ami espérant que ce sacrifice permettrait à son amant d'enfin vivre en paix.

Il laissa couler quelques larmes en prononçant le nom d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Ariane.

Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews constructives qui me donnent envie de vous faire plonger encore plus profondément dans les sentiments des personnages.


	7. L'ombre de toute chose

Voila la suite, rapide en plus^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas

Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

Des voix autour de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas et toujours cette noirceur, ces ténèbres qui l'entouraient. C'était donc cela l'enfer ? Il savait très bien qu'après Ishval, il n'irait jamais au paradis s'il y en avait un, chose difficile à croire pour lui puisque comme presque tous les alchimistes, Roy était athée.

Mais il fut vite rattrapé par la réalité.

« Et alors le corbeau, on voulait nous faire fausse route », lui souffla le palmier. « C'est pas de chance que tous tes faits et gestes soient surveillés par Pride. Et oui, mon cher, nous savons tout ce que tu fais ici parmi nous y compris le fait que tu possèdes une mèche de cheveux du Fullmétal-nabot. Mais on s'en fiche, sinon nous te l'aurions déjà retirée. C'est père qui t'a soigné quelques minutes après ta bêtise. »

Roy n'en revenait pas, il était cerné et ne savait plus quoi faire pour échapper à ces monstres qui s'amusaient à ses dépens. De plus, ne rien voir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était dans une sorte d'état de choc qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses autres sens correctement. Il prit quand même le temps d'analyser la situation. Les homonculus lui avaient attaché les mains sur une immense barre de métal distancée l'une de l'autre d'environ un mètre. Il fallait bien cela pour entraver définitivement l'alchimiste de flamme vu ses précédents exploits. En faisant bouger ses poignets, il ne sentait aucune trace de bandage, ou de blessure, il avait donc du être soigné par élixirologie.

Envy s'approcha du visage du colonel et le prit par le menton. Qu'il était doux de voir que l'ancien regard pétillant de vie n'existait plus, pour laisser à la place deux yeux brumeux, vitreux, qui essayaient de se déplacer selon le bruit mais avec beaucoup de difficulté pour le trouver. Malgré tout, Envy trouvait un certain charme au fameux colonel et ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser. Après tout c'était leur prisonnier, le palmier pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment que cela ne mettait pas la vie de l'homme aux cheveux de jais en danger. Le baiser était d'un plat et d'un morne sans pareil ce qui mit en colère Envy.

« Tu pourrais y mettre du tien, Mustang, je croyais que c'était ton truc les hommes ! »

« Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas un homme mais un être artificiel crée par un malade mental qui ferait mieux d'être enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique plutôt que de régner sur les hautes sphères du QG de l'armée, reprit le noiraud. Et le seul que j'aime, c'est Edward. Il est le seul que je désire embrasser, toucher et adorer. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris et bien c'est dommage, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être coopératif. »

Envy lui donna malgré tout son repas pour éviter de dénouer les liens de Flamme puis repartit en grommelant que tous les êtres humains n'étaient que des insectes.

Père en profita pour faire le point avec les trois homonculus qui étaient avec lui. Glutonny et Lust étant morts, Greed s'étant enfui loin de son créateur et Sloth travaillant sur le plan ultime, seul Wrath, Pride et Envy étaient disponibles pour accomplir la destinée du sosie d'Hohenheim.

Toutes les pièces se mettaient en place pour le grand jour. Père demanda à Wrath de s'occuper du cas d'Izumi Curtis. Elle n'était pas alchimiste d'état mais elle avait vu la porte et transmutait sans cercle, ce qui l'avait automatiquement marquée en tant que sacrifice et il fallait que cette femme reviennent rapidement à central, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

« N'oublies pas que c'est le maitre des frères Elric, cela pourrait t'être utile », lui rappela l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas Père », lui promis Wrath.

Puis se tournant vers Pride, il lui fit signe de la tête. Il était temps de mettre au clair certaines choses avec certaines personnes.

OoOoO

Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait été obligé de remettre des dossiers important au généralissime ce soir-là et ce dernier ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Heureusement que son épouse et son fils lui firent bon accueil car la jeune femme était en colère contre ce monstre qui avait tué son patron et qui prenait le plaisir de les torturer, elle et Edward, par toutes sortes de tâches et de missions ingrates et dangereuses.

Après une tasse de thé et quelques petits fours, elle reprit la route pour s'occuper de l'ainé Elric. Il n'était pas seul puisque qu'Alphonse était à la maison, mais pour Riza, Edward était un fils. Son fils qu'elle devait protéger à tout prix afin qu'il retrouve son corps et celui de son frère afin de terminer leurs jours heureux. C'était devenu son but, sa mission, depuis que celle de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait et admirait s'était éteinte par une sentence de mise à mort et par une pluie de balle, un midi ensoleillé.

La jeune femme se sentait très mal à l'aise dans les ruelles sombres, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. La main sur son arme de service, elle parcourait rapidement les rues de la cité quand une voix se fit entendre et qu'une lame d'ombre vint lui caresser la joue.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez été choisie pour seconder le Généralissime. Nous savons que vous êtes une femme intelligente et dangereuse. Hors, un diction dit qu'il vaut mieux garder ses ennemis encore plus près que ses amis. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous si vous l'osez », cria la blonde à l'attention de cette voix légèrement métallique.

Un enfant, entouré d'une aura noire fit son apparition. Selim Bradley montrait sa véritable nature au lieutenant qui ne put que pousser un cri d'effroi. Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes avait raison, c'était bien toute l'armée qui était corrompue et non pas une ou deux personnes. Hawkeye avait peur mais elle ne le montra pas même quand Pride lui tailla légèrement la joue de sa lame noire.

« Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous ordonne. Dressez Edward Elric afin qu'il se calme et qu'il obéisse à nos ordres. Vous pouvez employer la manière qu'il vous plaira du moment que le résultat nous convienne. Et sachez que je vous surveille, je vous suivrai désormais comme votre ombre. »

Et il se volatilisa. L'étau se resserrait. Riza le ressentait et elle était prise entre deux feux. Elle rentra d'un pas décidé regardant malgré tout chaque zone noire comme étant une lourde menace pesant sur ses épaules, mais aussi sur celle des frères Elric.

OoOoO

Ce soir là, les conversations à table se portèrent sur les nouvelles fraiches qu'Edward avait eues auprès de Wrath et d'Envy. Ce qui horrifia encore plus Riza. Elle qui pensait que seul Pride pouvait les surveiller, elle se trompait lourdement. En qui pouvaient-ils encore faire confiance ? Presque personne malheureusement.

Le jeune alchimiste parla aussi de la fameuse « Hypnose ». Le psychologue avait mis au point les paramètres pour faire entrer Edward dans l'état de transe voulu, mais il n'avait pas encore tiré les vers du nez du jeune alchimiste. Ce dernier en était malade de savoir qu'il allait devoir tout dévoiler.

« Toute ma vie va être décortiquée comme si on lisait les pages d'un roman », expliquait le petit blond. « Rien ne pourra m'échapper dans cet état, que cela soit les raisons de la transmutation humaine, comment j'ai pu encrer l'âme d'Alphonse dans une armure, avoir une montre d'alchimie à douze ans, mon plat préféré, le fait que j'ai horreur de boire du lait ou pire encore ma position préférée pour faire l'amour avec Roy. Et tout mon dossier va directement à Wrath, c'est-à-dire à Père. »

Edward s'était levé pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce pendant qu'il donnait ses explications. Il refusait de partager son jardin secret et pourtant le lendemain, il exposerait tout sans la moindre retenue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, pleurer, ou encore s'effondrer sur le sol. Riza et Alphonse se levèrent pour le serrer fort dans leurs bras. C'était le seul moyen de calmer l'alchimiste.

« C'est la seule façon que je pourrai vous reconnaitre, fit Edward dans un éclair de lucidité. Nos codes de langages nous sont uniques, tout comme celui que j'avais avec Roy. Nos disputes et nos injures n'étaient qu'une manière pour nous de nous dire des mots d'amour, de communiquer nos rendez vous secrets, et bien sur de garder l'illusion que nous nous entendions comme des chiffonniers. »

Edward repensait à ces moments si spéciaux dans le bureau du colonel et se vidât l'esprit pour juste entendre le mot « idiot » prononcé par la voix suave de son supérieur, ce mot qui voulait simplement dire _je t'aime._

TBC

Merci à Sabine pour la relecture

_Ariane._

_PS : n'oubliez pas les reviews_


	8. insinuations artificielles

Voici la suite, l'intrigue s'implante de plus en plus, qu'adviendra t'il d'Edward.

Bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Edward avait décidé de réunir la team mustang dans la maison de Roy afin de discuter des derniers évènements et des risques qu'ils pouvaient tous encourir.

Il savait que la surveillance de Pride et l'hypnose étaient deux épées de Damoclès qui trônaient aux dessus de leurs têtes, prêtes à faire leur office malsaine. Il commença dont son explication sur la façon dont lui et Roy avait caché leur relation.

« Tous les alchimistes codent leurs recherches et leurs travaux, car ce pouvoir est terriblement dangereux quand il se trouve dans les mains de personnes qui veulent faire du mal. Et nous, les alchimistes ne manquons pas d'imagination quand il s'agit de garder nos secrets. C'est pour cela que Tim Marcoh avait écrit les milles et une recette faciles par Tim. Le père du lieutenant Hawkeye avait incrusté le fruit de ses recherches dans un splendide tatouage qui ornait désormais le dos de sa fille. Et c'est marrant comme les gens adorent lire mes récits de voyages comme des romans d'aventure alors que dedans se cachent mes secrets d'alchimie. Il paraîtrait même, mais cela personne n'a su le vérifier, même pas moi, que Roy gardait ses découvertes dans ses carnets de rendez vous.

Mais savoir lire entre les lignes et déchiffrer le vrai sens de tous ces trésors c'est un don et ce don, je l'utilisais au quotidien avec Roy. » Expliqua Edward.

Il ne se passait pas une journée au quartier général sans que des insultes, des menaces, des vacheries ne fusent entre le colonel et son jeune subordonné. Personne ne s'était penché sur la question mais il suffisait de lire dans leur regard pour voir que les mots prononcés avaient une toute autre valeur.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de sourire quand je repense à ces moments, mais pouvoir enfin avouer à mes amis la vérité me fais chaud au cœur, p_ensait le jeune alchimiste.

« Tout commençait avec une violente ouverture de porte de bureau, qui permettait deux choses, la première étant de nous rappeler que nous étions en mode public et qu'aucun tutoiement de ma part, ou de diminutif ne pouvait être utilisés. La seconde, c'était simplement pour lui dire bonjour mon amour. Je glissai évidemment sur son bureau les rapports que j'avais écrit moi-même qui contenait souvent des petits mots pour fixer un rendez vous, où pour lui dire que je devais partir en mission, qu'il me manquerait et quels étaient les moyens sur place que j'utiliserais pour le contacter. Evidemment, la première chose qu'il faisait était de lire ses infos puis de faire disparaitre les preuves d'un claquement de doigts. Ensuite il ne manquait pas de faire allusion à ma taille car pour lui tout ce qui est petit est d'office mignon et c'était sa façon de me complimenter même si ce mot m'a toujours mis hors de moi. Quand je le traitais de stupide colonel et que lui me traitait d'Idiot c'était juste pour dire, je t'aime. » Edward s'arrêta net, le cœur plein de chagrin, les larmes coulant de ses joues.

Riza voyant l'émotion grandissante du jeune homme, le prit dans ses bras et lui parla doucement dans l'oreille pour le calmer. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que la sentence avait été appliquée mais pour le Fullmétal, la blessure était grande ouverte comme si tout venait de se produire à l'instant même. Il suffisait de voir que son regard était presque éteint et souvent au bord des larmes pour comprendre l'immense tristesse que le jeune homme ressentait. La mort était son unique fardeau, cette mort lente et insidieuse qui avait rapproché les deux alchimistes aux parcours chaotiques pour mieux défaire les liens uniques et passionnés qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Quelques minutes dans les bras de celle qui considérait désormais comme sa mère le remirent d'aplomb sous le regard des autres membres de l'équipe qui se sentaient impuissants face à cette injustice tragique.

Vérifiant que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient allumées et qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus parmi eux en posant à chacun une question, qu'un homonculus n'aurait pas été capable de répondre, il proposa d'instaurer un code entre eux, un code simple, leur permettant de discuter des choses gravissimes comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps.

Edward sortit la montre à gousset de sa poche afin de vérifier l'heure pour ne pas arriver en retard chez son tortionnaire, ce qui fit réagir Riza au quart de tour.

« Tu devrais laisser cette montre ici et te servir de la tienne Edward. Trop de gens comptent sur toi pour nous sortir de ce piège et continuer de t'engluer dans ta tristesse ne changera rien. Tu dois être fort, car la bataille sera très rude, à commencer par celle qui t'attend chez le médecin. Je vais d'ailleurs venir avec toi aujourd'hui, tu ne seras pas seul de cette façon après la séance. » Lui annonça Riza avant de préparer leurs manteaux tout en faisant signe à Edward de poser la montre de Roy dans la bibliothèque et de reprendre la sienne.

« Nous sommes tous là avec vous, Boss. Nous avons confiance en vous et nous sommes devenus sans le vouloir la team Elric désormais » lui sourit Havoc.

Edward émit un petit sourire en coin face à cette remarque puis suivit Riza vers la sortie pendant qu'Alphonse et les autres se mirent au travail sur leur nouveau plan d'action.

« Edward, tu as des hypothèses sur les sacrifices du jour promis ? » lui demanda Al avant que le blond ne sorte de la maison

« Je suis certain que toi, moi, notre bâtard de père et notre maitre sommes marqués, nous savons transmuter sans cercle parce que nous avons vu la porte de la vérité. Hors pour voir cette porte, il faut être un alchimiste de talent même si on commet la pire connerie de notre vie à croire que l'on peut ressusciter les morts. Le seul que je connaisse qui aurait pu avoir cette capacité n'est plus parmi nous désormais, et je préfère le savoir mort que prit au piège par Père. » Lui répondit son frère tout en montrant du regard une photo de Mustang sur l'étagère. « Je file, on se voit ce soir ».

Et il salua la compagnie d'un geste de la main comme il savait si bien le faire.

OoOoO

Le docteur Lewin reçut son petit protégé avec un grand sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper du cas Elric cet après-midi. Enfin commencer à s'occuper car vu la vie de ce jeune homme de 17 ans, ce n'était pas en une séance qu'il soignerait le psychique du garçon tout en se faisant bien voir du Généralissime qui lui avait promis une belle promotion s'il arrivait à mettre à jour les secrets du Fullmétal.

Une fois le jeune homme en transe, Lewin commença à lui poser quelques questions avant d'encrer une ou deux fausses vérités dans l'esprit du blond.

« Edward, depuis quand connaissiez-vous le colonel Mustang ? » débuta le psy. Il savait que par cette réponse, il pourrait faire découler toutes les informations nécessaires au traitement.

Edward commença un long monologue sur la journée qui suivi la transmutation humaine ratée de leur mère. Il expliqua au docteur qu'il avait rencontré Mustang à l'âge de 11 ans. Le lieutenant-colonel de 26 ans à l'époque était venu dans leur village de Resembool afin de rencontrer des alchimistes de génie qui avait fait parler d'eux au QG de l'Est. Evidemment, la rencontre prit une tournure différente quand le lieutenant-colonel tomba sur deux enfants et sur le carnage qui venait de se produire dans la maison familiale. Edward se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été soulevé de sa chaise roulante par le col et de s'être fait crier dessus par cet homme au regard noir et aux yeux couleur charbon. Heureusement que son frère, sans doute par le fait d'être une âme ancrée dans une armure avait pu calmer les foudres du noiraud. Et après une bonne heure de discussion, Edward avait décidé de devenir alchimiste d'état sur les conseils de Mustang afin de rendre son corps à Alphonse. Cela prit une année à Edward pour passer ses examens car la greffe de deux automails est loin d'être de tout repos.

« Quel était votre ressenti face à cet homme qui venait vous déranger après votre accident »

« De la rage, j'étais en rage car je pensais qu'au départ ce n'était qu'un imbécile de plus qui pensait tout savoir et puis au fur et à mesure la rage est restée mais s'est retournée contre moi car je savais parfaitement bien qu'il avait agi pour mon bien même si cela servait en partie ses intérêts. Etre colonel à 29 ans est très rare dans l'armée, et c'est clair que Mustang se servait de tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même à faire entrer un enfant de douze ans comme alchimiste d'état. »

« Donc Mustang se servait de vous ? reprit Lewin.

« Pour certaines missions, oui, il s'est servi de moi. Rien que la toute première fois où nous avons rejoint le QG et que notre train avait été pris en otage par des malfrats qui en voulaient à la vie d'un général qui se trouvait à bord. Nos billets avaient été prévus pour que ce soit ce train que l'on prenne mon frère et moi afin de protéger Hakuro sans le savoir. Toute son équipe savait très bien que le but premier de Mustang était de devenir Généralissime et ils auraient tout fait pour qu'il y arrive, moi aussi car je crois toujours en lui, même s'il n'est plus parmi nous. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un homme qui se servait de vous pour prendre du galon, aurait pu profiter de vous pour son plaisir personnel ? Vous faire croire à de faux sentiments afin de prendre son pied ? »

Edward resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Il était certain que Roy l'aimait, mais ce dernier avait avoué ses sentiments parce que le jeune blond avait prit les devants. Et surtout, Mustang n'avait jamais voulu dévoiler leur histoire au grand jour, même pas devant ses subordonnés alors qu'il leur faisait confiance. Le doute s'installa doucement dans l'esprit du Fullmétal. Roy l'aimait, sinon il n'aurait pas prit du temps à son chevet avant l'exécution, ou même pensé à lui faire un cadeau pour ses 17 ans. Et pourtant, si tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour faire croire que le colonel était un homme bon et aimant.

Lewin souriait, le plan marchait à merveille. Il décida de changer de sujet afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les pouvoir du jeune homme et ceux de ses proches.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il y a une conspiration des hauts gradés de l'armée ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver ? »

« Car l'instigateur de ce complot m'en a parlé de vive voix. Nous sommes déjà quatre sacrifices qui allons lui servir le jour promis. Bradley garde Winry, ma meilleure amie sous surveillance prête à la tuer si je renonce à mon statut de sacrifice, quand aux trois autres, il y a mon frère, mon bâtard de père et mon maitre. Je ne sais pas en quoi nous allons servir au créateur des homonculus, mais cela va aboutir à quelque chose de terrible, c'est certain. »

Deux petites questions pour clôturer et une insinuation allait enfin mettre le Fullmétal sur la direction des toutous de l'armée. L'Hypnose, quel art divin de pouvoir tirer les vers du nez et remodeler l'esprit d'une personne sans que celle-ci ne se rende compte de rien.

« Qui pourrait être le cinquième sacrifice selon vous ? »

Edward reprit la même explication que pour son frère, que le seul qu'il connaissait, capable d'avoir la puissance était mustang mais que sa mort l'empêchait désormais de l'être. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Scar, mais ce dernier ne respectait pas les lois fondamentales de l'alchimie et n'était qu'un candidat à moitié performant. Edward affirma que Père allait devoir chercher loin pour avoir un candidat aussi bon que l'ancien colonel.

« Edward est-ce que Mustang vous a déjà fait mal dans le passé ? Et votre mécanicienne que représente-t-elle pour vous que vous la protégez à ce point ? »

Mal, oui il avait déjà eu mal dans les bras de Mustang. Les premières fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, le pire étant les mensonges du colonel prétendant qu'il ne sentirait presque rien alors que la douleurs des premières fois l'avaient forcés à rester faire des recherches dans sa chambre pour éviter de montrer à tous qu'il marchait comme un canard. Quand à Winry, il savait que la jeune femme l'aimait comme une femme aime un homme, et il voulait que rien ne lui arrive car elle était une amie, une confidente, sa mécano attitrée même quand elle lui lançait des clés anglaises.

« Un homme qui vous utilise et qui vous fait mal, Edward, vous appelez cela de l'amour ? Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez approfondir les sentiments avec Winry. ? » Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre mais le laissa cogiter dans ses pensées tant qu'il était encore en transe de manière à briser le lien qui l'unissait avec mustang et à le faire revenir sur le droit chemin.

Lewin compta à rebours et Edward reprit ses esprits mais ses sentiments étaient chamboulés et il ne savait pas dire pourquoi.

Malgré tout, il était heureux, il avait une permission de quinze jours et il allait pouvoir se rendre à Resembool pour voir Pinako, Winry et profiter du temps pour se recueillir sur les tombes du cimetière, celle de sa mère et celle de Roy.

En reprenant la voiture, Edward balança de but en blanc à Riza :

« Roy se servait de moi, j'étais un jouet de désir pour lui sinon pourquoi vous avoir caché notre relation à toute l'équipe en qui il faisait confiance ? »

Riza stoppa la voiture et gifla de toutes ses forces l'alchimiste tout en le secouant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que le médecin t'a raconté mais Roy t'aimait. Il est mort pour toi. Il l'a caché pour vous éviter la cour martiale à tous ! Ouvre donc ton médaillon si tu doutes de son amour. »

Ce soir-là, elle boucla les valises et chargea la voiture afin de faire route le plus rapidement possible vers le village natal d'Edward. Elle le força à faire le trajet de nuit, Alphonse à l'arrière pour qu'il puisse avoir suffisamment de place pour son armure. Edward trouva rapidement le sommeil pendant le trajet ce qui permit d'expliquer à Alphonse le départ soudain de central.

« L'Hypnose ne sert pas que pour connaitre la vérité, ils sont entrain d'influencer ton frère pour le faire détester Mustang et sans doute nous faire tous tomber. J'espère que chez ta grand-mère, nous serons à l'abri. »

_Je l'espère aussi,_ pensa Alphonse qui aurait bien pleuré en entendant la façon dont on martyrisait son grand frère.

TBC

merci a ma béta lectrice pour la relecture et n'oubliez pas le bouton review.

D'avance merci Ariane


	9. Trahison suprême

**Chapitre 8  
**

L'arrivée chez les Rockbell se fit de façon assez fracassante. Il était trois heures du matin quand Riza frappa à la porte de Pinako, espérant que la vieille dame ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à leur arrivée si soudaine. Il faut dire qu'elle ressassait sans cesse les mots d'Edward disant que Roy ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'Edward pensait être un jouet dans les mains de l'alchimiste de flamme. Elle espérait que loin des tourments de Central et près de la tombe de Roy, que le jeune alchimiste reprendrait ses esprits.

Ce fut Winry qui leur ouvrit car elle était encore entrain de travailler sur une commande et cela lui arrivait de faire des nuits blanches pour que les clients soient satisfaits d'un travail rapide et de qualité.

« Je pensais que vous arriveriez dans la journée de demain et non cette nuit » demanda Winry à Hawkeye.

« Un cas de force majeure. Edward n'était pas vraiment lui-même alors Alphonse et moi avons décidé de le faire venir ici le plus vite possible pour lui changer les idées » répondit Riza sans dire toute la vérité.

Winry les fit entrer et comme toujours, elle eut un regard attendri en voyant le visage d'Edward endormi dans les bras de son frère. Oui, elle l'aimait et le voir souffrir la rendait malheureuse. Pourtant elle ne disait rien et gardait un sourire éclatant sur son visage tout en indiquant les chambres à ses convives.

« À demain au petit déjeuner. Passez une bonne fin de nuit ». leur dit-elle avant de retourner à l'atelier.

Edward fit pas mal de cauchemars cette nuit-là. Alphonse le veillait et entendait des bribes de paroles disant qu'il avait mal, qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, que Roy avait abusé de lui alors que quelques minutes avant, les cauchemars étaient sur la mort de Roy et sur le chagrin qui accablait Edward depuis cette disparition. L'esprit de l'alchimiste luttait entre la vérité et les insinuations du docteur Lewin. Malgré tout, Alphonse le laissa dormir, il avait peur de modifier la façon de penser de son frère en le réveillant brutalement comme un somnambule qu'on déstabilise par un réveil incongru.

OoOoO

Dans les caves du laboratoires n°5, deux personnes se déplaçaient dans le fameux dédale fait de voies d'aération et d'immenses tuyaux alimentant Léto seul sait pour quoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y mettaient les pieds et la plus jeune se dirigeait en fermant les yeux, juste en suivant l'aura de flamme qu'elle ressentait.

« May, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à ce que l'on revienne dans cette partie de la ville. La dernière fois, sans Alphonse Elric, tu aurais succombé à tes blessures » lui demanda un homme au visage marqué d'une grande balafre

« Je sens que quelqu'un à l'aura pure est enfermé et torturé ici. J'arrive à sentir sa puissance, elle est si forte et pourtant je ressens aussi le chagrin. Qui que ce soit, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire ! Je dois le sortir de là, Monsieur Scar » lui répondit la jeune xinoise.

May Chang était arrivée à Amestris afin d'obtenir la pierre philosophale pour monter sur le trône impérial, tout comme son frère ainé Ling Yao fils d'un autre clan que May. Et les deux Xinois avaient la faculté de ressentir les flux émanant des gens. Alors que May et Scar se dirigeaient pour prendre le train qui les conduirait dans le nord, la jeune femme avait ressenti dans les profondeurs de Central une âme torturée et elle décida d'aller l'aider comme on lui avait toujours inculqué dans les traditions familiales.

A pas de loup, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce remplies de cages contenant des chimères plus étranges les unes que les autres. Alors que Scar s'occupait de faire aller les chimères dans un monde meilleur par son bras destructeur, May l'interpella en voyant le corps d'un homme dans un très sale état.

L'Ishval reconnut tout de suite l'alchimiste de flamme. Il détruisit la porte d'entrée et le porta sur son épaule afin de le sortir de ce guêpier. C'était plutôt ironique de la part de quelqu'un venu exprès pour la vengeance divine d'Ishvala de sauver un alchimiste d'état. Mais Scar avait changé grâce aux paroles des frères Elric. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas les pions de l'armée mais bien les hautes sphères, il avait revu ses plans d'origine pour faire tomber Bradley et son créateur.

Sortir des dédales ne fut pas aisé car pas mal de chimères les attaquèrent sur leur passage et l'une d'entre elle blessa violemment le noiraud. Ils avaient malgré tout eu de la chance que les homonculus s'occupaient des autres sacrifices et de la préparation du jour promis, sinon leur plan de sauvetage aurait certainement posé plus de difficultés.

Yoki, un ancien militaire qu'Edward avait fit renvoyer pour exploitation et esclavagisme, les attendaient dehors pour les mener dans un endroit sur.

Ce dernier fut assez surpris de voir la personne qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de Scar.

« Il a été fusillé, il y a bientôt deux mois, pour avoir fréquenté le jeune Edward Elric. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? »

May et Scar le regardèrent d'un air bizarre. Il faut dire que les actualités du QG n'étaient pas leurs préoccupations premières. May, voyant que Mustang perdait beaucoup de sang à cause de la morsure de la chimère, fit presser le pas pour pouvoir soigner l'ancien colonel.

Quand ce dernier fut soigné et qu'il reprit ses esprits, il fut assez perturbé de ne plus sentir les odeurs de pourriture de sa prison mais bien l'odeur du dehors. May essaya de le calmer.

« Colonel Mustang, c'est May Chang, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis avec Monsieur Scar et Monsieur Yoki. J'ai senti que vous étiez en danger par votre aura de flamme en passant à coté du laboratoire n°5. Alors nous sommes descendus vous chercher. Ne craignez rien, ici personne ne vous veut du mal. »

Le noiraud laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur sachant qu'il n'était plus prisonnier et remercia chaleureusement ses libérateurs. Malgré tout, il leur demanda une requête particulière.

« Je suis aveugle comme vous pouvez le voir. Les homonculus m'ont forcé à ouvrir le passage vers la porte de la vérité après m'avoir capturé. C'est Envy, l'homonculus de la jalousie qui a pris ma place sur le peloton d'exécution après le procès visant à me faire tomber pour homosexualité. Je voudrais simplement rester avec vous, et continuer à me cacher. Je ne veux pas que les gens qui me croient morts sachent que je suis en vie, surtout pas les frères Elric. Je suis une menace de mort pour eux si on me voit en leur compagnie. »

Malgré les protestations de Yoki, May et Scar approuvèrent, surtout que c'était une véritable aubaine d'avoir un alchimiste avec eux pour déchiffrer les travaux du frère du balafré. Ils donnèrent à Mustang de quoi changer la couleur de ses cheveux et ce dernier transmuta aussi sa voix afin de passer inaperçu. C'était devenu si facile depuis qu'il n'avait qu'à frapper dans les mains.

« Nous reprendrons la route demain. Vous êtes encore trop faible » annonça Scar. « Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, je serai là rapidement »

Roy tendit la main vers l'Ishval et ce dernier la serra en signe de trêve ou d'une nouvelle amitié. Il pensait mourir dans les bas fonds de Central et malgré qu'il ne puisse pas voir le paysage, l'odeur et le toucher de l'air du dehors lui redonnait du baume au cœur.

OoOoO

Chez les Rockbell, le petit déjeuner se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Personne n'osait demander la raison de cette arrivée nocturne mais la tête d'Edward en disait long sur le sujet. Ce dernier n'avait pas bien dormi et Alphonse avait juste glissé une allusion à la thérapie que son frère suivait.

L'aîné sortit de table rapidement et Winry décida de l'emmener faire un tour dehors pour lui changer les idées. Ils prirent le temps de parcourir la campagne, toujours dans le même silence. Retrouver son village natal avait redonné un léger sourire à Edward, ce qui enchantait son amie d'enfance.

Alors qu'il longeait un petit ruisseau, Edward demanda pour aller sur la tombe de sa mère.

« Tu pourras en profiter pour te recueillir sur celle de Roy en même temps ». lui souffla la jeune femme blonde.

Edward ne répondit rien mais l'idée de son amie ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Pourquoi se recueillir sur la tombe de quelqu'un qui a abusé de lui, qu'il l'a violé. Mais il ferait bonne figure pour son amie, elle s'était si bien occupée de lui depuis son opération de l'œsophage. Son esprit d'ailleurs se remit en marche sous l'effet des fausses vérités implantées par la séance de psychothérapie et Edward se sentait comme attiré par la jeune femme, alors que ce désir était complètement artificiel.

Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la serra dans ses bras. Une pulsion lui fit soulever le menton de la jeune femme afin de l'embrasser. Un baiser timide qui s'intensifia à mesure que Winry déboussolée par cet acte, répondait malgré tout à la tentation. Ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air ce qui permit à la blonde de demander pourquoi ce baiser.

« J'ai envie de toi, Winry, là, maintenant, et tout de suite » lui répondit Edward avant de l'emporter dans ses bras dans leur cabane en bois dans laquelle ils jouaient étant enfant.

Là-bas, il émoustilla la blonde suffisamment afin qu'elle réponde à ses attentes et ils firent l'amour sans aucune retenue jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire ( le bouton juste en bas de la page)

Ariane


	10. Retrouvailles multiples

Un chapitre un peu plus long mais qui je pense va donner la larme à l'oeil à certains.

Bonne lecture.**  
**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le soir même chez les Rockbell, Winry et Edward avaient une discussion importante dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Tous les deux se percevaient responsables de la bêtise qu'ils avaient faite plutôt dans la journée. Pour les deux jeunes gens, au lieu de se sentir mieux et comblés après avoir fait l'amour, c'était un immense vide qu'ils ressentaient.

« Je t'ai trahi Edward quoi que tu en dises, jamais je n'aurais du t'avouer mes sentiments. Lewin en a profité et par ma faute tu as trompé l'amour de ta vie. Je sais qu'il n'est plus parmi nous mais dans ton regard, je vois l'amour que tu lui portes » lui confia Winry.

« Tu crois que je suis mieux que toi ? Je t'ai pris ta virginité sans aucune retenue alors que tu aurais dû faire cela avec la personne qui te méritait vraiment. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir une vie à deux. J'aurais jamais dû t'influencer à me suivre dans cette folie » lui rétorqua l'alchimiste.

« Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux en m'aimant ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et jamais je ne l'oublierai » lui sourit la jeune blonde.

Malgré tout, cela faisait du mal à Edward de l'avoir blessée pour une chose aussi pure.

Ils décidèrent donc de faire un pacte et de ne jamais dévoiler les rapports qu'ils avaient eus dans leur cabane de jeu. Après tout, cela ne regardait personne. Ils savaient tous les deux que malgré les moments difficiles, ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre et que cette bêtise n'entraverait jamais les liens qui les unissaient. En séchant les larmes qui embuaient leurs regards, ils prirent la direction de la salle à manger car le repas était servi.

Faire l'amour avec Winry lui avait fait avoir un déclic malgré tout, celui de comprendre qu'il avait été manipulé par le docteur Lewin.

« Riza, Alphonse, mamie, Winry, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je n'étais plus moi-même et je regrette de t'avoir blessée, Riza par mes paroles sur Roy. Je peux t'assurer qu'en cet instant, je ne pensais pas la moindre des choses que j'ai dites. »

Riza et Alphonse se sentirent soulagés de voir que l'aîné des Elric avait enfin reprit ses esprits. Le tout était maintenant de contrer les prochaines séances pour éviter de nouvelles catastrophes. Edward proposa d'appeler leur maitre Izumi afin de mettre au point une stratégie qui ferait croire au psy que la thérapie fonctionne alors que ses effets seraient directement annihilés par l'alchimie.

Alphonse prit le téléphone et contacta la boucherie des Curtis à Dublith.

« Maître, pourriez-vous venir à Resembool rapidement » implora Alphonse dans le combiné. « Nous avons besoin de vos conseils.»

« J'ai essayé de vous contacter à Central, je vous cherchais car j'ai reçu une visite plutôt surprenante la semaine dernière et je pense qu'il est temps d'en parler de vive voix. Nous prendrons le train demain matin à la première heure. Bonne soirée Alphonse » lui répondit son maître.

Alphonse courut prévenir son frère que les Curtis seraient là dans deux jours, le temps de faire le voyage ce qui rassura Edward. Si quelqu'un devait avoir des idées de génie pour prendre soin de ses deux élèves, c'était bien cette femme.

Cette nuit-là, fût ponctuée de sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars, tellement la fatigue et l'émotion avaient fatigué le petit blond. Alphonse malgré tout veillait son frère comme il le faisait depuis la mort de Roy tout en faisant des recherches sur l'alchimie humaine et sur une idée qu'il avait eu au diner. Après tous, les âmes des deux frères étaient liées par la porte de la vérité, et la clé de la protection de l'esprit d'Edward pouvait se trouver tout simplement là. Il prit donc des notes toutes la nuit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son frère avec le bruissement du crayon sur le papier de son carnet.

* * *

Dans le train venant de Dublith, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la barbe aussi dorée, était installé juste devant les Curtis. Le maître des Elric jetaient parfois un coup d'œil dans sa direction sans vraiment oser l'aborder. Elle connaissait cet homme de réputation et pouvoir converser avec lui de l'alchimie serait une opportunité mais comment faire pour aborder le sujet. Malgré son caractère de cochon, Izumi savait se comporter en société.

Un roulis du train provoqua chez la femme une quinte de toux assez violente avec comme toujours des vomissements de sang en quantité importante. Sieg courut chercher de quoi apaiser son épouse et l'homme en face se précipita sur elle pour essayer de faire passer la crise.

« Vous êtes bien Van Hohenheim » demanda la jeune femme entre deux quintes de toux. « Je suis Izumi Curtis, le maître d'alchimie de vos deux fils »

« Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, mais j'aurais apprécié que les présentations soient moins douloureuses pour vous. » lui répondit L'homme.

En la touchant, il put percevoir l'ouverture de la porte de la vérité par le maître d'Ed et Al et aussi l'échange équivalent imposé.

Il fit basculer Izumi sur le dos et entra sa main à l'intérieur de son ventre provoquant une blessure ouverte saignant abondamment. Sieg qui revenait à ce moment là attrapa le col d'Hohenheim pensant que ce dernier était entrain de tuer son épouse avant de le frapper au visage de toutes ses forces.

Izumi ouvrit son chemisier et remarqua que la blessure avait totalement disparu et qu'elle se sentait différente.

« Sieg, je vais bien, cet homme vient de me sauver la vie, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais je pense que ces vomissements étaient les derniers. »

« Il vous manque malheureusement beaucoup d'organes, j'ai juste régulé les flux et les tissus pour que le système digestif soit à nouveau fonctionnel. » répondit Van.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de m'avoir soigné ? »

« Veillez sur mes fils comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Je pense qu'avec vous, ils sont en sécurité. »

Izumi et Sieg hochèrent la tête en approbation et ils commencèrent à discuter d'alchimie et de théories plutôt complexes auxquelles monsieur Curtis ne comprenait rien. Mais Sieg souriait de savoir son épouse sauvée et en pleine forme.

Ils apprirent aussi en discutant qu'ils se rendaient tous les trois chez les Rockbell mais Hohenheim affichait sur son visage une sorte de malaise. Il savait bien que l'aîné de ses fils le détestait. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se faire aimer de ses enfants. Alphonse était trop jeune le jour où Van était parti, mais Edward lui avait bien compris que c'était un départ définitif. Et il lui en avait voulu à mort de ne pas s'être occupé d'eux à la mort de Trisha ni même d'avoir assisté à l'enterrement. Mais comment faire comprendre à des enfants qu'une menace imminente pesait sur Amestris et que pour la contrer il fallait disséminer des morceaux de soi parce que l'on est une pierre philosophale contenant les âmes des habitants de Xerxès.

« Ne faites pas cette tête », lui demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez. J'ai souvent entendu Edward parler de vous, mais si vous vous montrez ouvert envers lui, il devrait être à l'écoute. Le procès qu'il a subi l'a changé, ce n'est plus le même jeune homme désormais. »

Le père d'Edward et Alphonse regarda Izumi d'un air interrogateur. Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Pourquoi son fils avait-il été jugé ? N'était-il pas un membre de l'armée ?

Izumi voyant les interrogations de l'homme de Xerxès expliqua en quelques mots le procès le plus controversé de tout Amestris et comment son fils avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

OoOoO

Le train arrivait à la gare et sur le quai toute une petite troupe attendait les Curtis.

Alors qu'Edward s'avançait pour saluer son maître, Alphonse lui tira sur la manche pour lui montrer que May Chang était dans le même train. Elle était accompagnée de Scar et visiblement, ils se rendaient au guichet pour acheter des billets afin de continuer la route.

Il salua donc en vitesse les arrivants et se mit à suivre la morveuse comme il aimait tellement l'appeler. Alphonse le rattrapa.

« Je les croyais dans le nord pour étudier les travaux du frère de Scar » chuchota Edward à son frère.

« On va le savoir assez vite, je vais lui parler » lui annonça Alphonse avant d'aller retrouver la jeune xinoise pour qui son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Enfin question de parler pour une âme ancrée dans une armure.

Edward soupira et ne faisant pas attention où il marchait, il percuta un homme et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à terre. L'alchimiste n'en crut pas ses yeux en regardant le visage de la personne qu'il venait de bousculer.

Ed s'excusa en balbutiant, mais l'autre homme lui assura qu'il n'en était rien. Un trouble venait se lire sur le visage de cet homme aux cheveux roux qui visiblement était aveugle selon ce qu'Edward avait pu voir. Mustang avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix de son amant et avait pu sentir à travers le tissu les deux automails qu'Edward avait depuis déjà cinq ans.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il me reconnaisse, je vais me lever rapidement et tenter de retrouver mes compagnons de route_ se dit Mustang alors qu'Edward avait frappé dans les mains et les avait posé sur les épaules de l'homme pour lui faire reprendre sa véritable apparence.

Voyant que personne ne les regardait, Edward se jeta dans les bras de son amour et le serra si fort que ce pauvre Mustang en eut du mal de respirer.

« Tu es en vie, c'est un miracle, mais ne pense pas que tu aurais pu me duper par un déguisement aussi ridicule. » susurra le jeune blond à l'oreille de Roy.

« Re-transmute moi si tu veux que je le reste. » lui répondit le noiraud.

Edward s'exécuta les larmes aux yeux se demandant s'il rêvait ou non. Était ce bien possible que Roy soit là, devant lui, où était-ce un de ces cauchemars qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis quelques mois.

Alphonse arriva près d'eux et les aida à se relever. May resta interdite devant les deux amants. Edward présenta Roy comme étant Tim Marcoh, l'alchimiste de cristal ce qui rassura la xinoise.

« Dis-moi la morveuse, vous partez dans combien de temps ? » demanda Edward d'une voix plutôt pressée

« Notre train est dans trois heures trente. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je voudrais profiter de la présence du docteur Marcoh pour l'interroger sur ses recherches, je te l'emprunte donc pour les trois heures trente à venir. »

lui répondit le petit blond avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Al rentre avec notre maître, son mari et notre bâtard de père à la maison. ».

L'amure n'eut pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. Il voulut proposer à May et Scar de l'accompagner, mais repensant au fait que le balafré était le responsable de la mort des parents de Winry, il se ravisa.

Edward attrapa la main de Roy et loua une chambre de l'hôtel de la gare afin de discuter en privé. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il voulait tout savoir. Savoir comment Roy pouvait être en vie, l'endroit où il se trouvait pendant tout ce temps et pourquoi ses beaux yeux noirs avaient perdu toute leur vie.

* * *

Arrivés dans la chambre, Edward ferma la porte de cette dernière à clé et transmuta les murs de manières à les rendre insonorisés. Il voulait s'assurer que l'endroit était sans aucun danger. Alors, il alluma toutes les lumières après avoir fermé les grandes tentures. Une fois que toute la pièce fut inspectée, il fit asseoir délicatement Roy dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la suite et réutilisa son alchimie sur lui.

Le cœur du petit blond battait la chamade comme jamais. Les mots voulaient sortir de sa bouche mais il en était incapable. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, c'est-à-dire montrer ses sentiments plutôt que de parler. Délicatement il approcha ses lèvres de celle de son amant et les deux alchimistes s'embrassèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre à tel point qu'il aurait été impossible de glisser une feuille de papier entre les deux. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir, de se toucher, de savourer la présence de l'autre.

Roy s'écarta légèrement pour passer ses mains sur le visage de son ange blond. C'était la seule façon pour lui de voir désormais. Alors doucement, il suivait chaque trait du bout des doigts comme pour imprimer son visage dans les ténèbres que ses yeux lui imposaient.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé » demanda alors Ed les larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'il chérissait tellement.

« Tout n'était qu'un coup monté pour me faire chuter. C'est Envy qui s'est fait fusiller sous mon apparence pendant que je croupissais dans une des prisons sous le laboratoire n°5. Ils voulaient être certains d'avoir leur cinquième sacrifice et d'ailleurs, désormais ils l'ont ! »

Roy frappa dans les mains et changea la forme du fauteuil en un canapé pour lui montrer que lui aussi savait transmuter sans cercle.

« Ils m'ont forcé à ouvrir le passage et désormais je ne suis plus capable de voir. J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours dans ces sous-sols lugubres mais ils me surveillaient et m'en ont empêché. Sans l'extraordinaire don de May, je serais toujours sous terre à attendre leurs tortures jusqu'au jour promis. »

Edward pleurait, il avait essayé de se retenir mais là, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il lui raconta comment lui aussi avait été pris au piège par les homonculus en étant placé sous les ordres de Bradley. Et comment Envy avait réussi à trouver la faille pour ouvrir un procès et surtout la façon dont le psychiatre, aux ordres du généralissime, avait essayé de lui laver le cerveau avec la thérapie comportementale.

« Roy, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je sais que cela va te faire mal mais je ne peux pas te le cacher à toi. Ils ont réussi avec l'hypnose à programmer mon esprit pour te détester et me faire penser que tu abusais de moi. Ils ont aussi essayé de détourner mes sentiments vers ma mécano, Winry. Je t'ai trompé avec elle. Winry et moi avons fait l'amour. Le vide après cet acte a remis mes idées en place mais rien n'empêche que le mal a été fait et je comprendrais que tu refuses de me voir et de me parler désormais »

Roy caressa tendrement la joue d'Edward puis continua sa course dans la nuque du jeune homme. Il sentit une chaine au bout de ses doigts et tomba sur le médaillon.

« C'est normal de refaire sa vie après une séparation due à la mort. Je ne t'en veux pas, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir alors que ce sont eux qui abusent de toi. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne jamais m'oublier. »

Edward le regarda bizarrement puis le serra fort contre lui, en lui demandant « pourquoi ? » puisque maintenant il était enfin revenu auprès de lui et que pour, Edward, il était hors de question de laisser filer le noiraud.

« Les homoculus sont à ma recherche et rester avec toi te mettrait non seulement en danger mais aussi toute ta famille. Ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer de sang froid et je refuse d'avoir ta mort ou celle de quiconque sur ma conscience. C'est pour cela que je voyage avec May et Scar, afin de pouvoir aider dans la lutte mais à distance pour ne pas blesser les gens que j'aime. »

Edward ivre de tristesse se cacha le visage dans le col du noiraud pour cacher ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois. Ils venaient de se retrouver et la guerre interne de l'armée allait encore les séparer. Roy prit le temps qu'il faut pour apaiser Ed tout en le berçant dans ses bras. Il lui fit la promesse de le contacter par téléphone quand il serait dans le Nord.

« On reprendra nos habitudes de tronquer nos paroles ». lui dit le noiraud en souriant. « Et puis je transmute ma voix donc si la ligne est sur écoute, il sera difficile de me reconnaitre ».

Edward l'embrassa avec passion sur cette idée géniale. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et les deux hommes avaient la même envie de faire l'amour et de ne faire qu'un pendant ce court laps de temps. Edward guida Roy pour l'amener sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Il fut assez surpris que malgré la cécité de son amant, ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de son agilité pour les câlins torrides. D'ailleurs, Mustang ressentait le plaisir différemment sans la vue. Comme si toutes les sensations étaient décuplées.

Heureusement qu'Edward avait préparé la chambre avant de rentrer sinon les voisins auraient été réveillés par les cris et les gémissements des deux amants en pleine extase des retrouvailles. Chaque seconde fut appréciée à sa juste valeur et juste après la jouissance, la plus mémorable de tous leurs moments passé à deux, ils prirent le temps de savourer la présence de l'autre par des caresses et des baisers.

« Mon ange, tu dois me promettre de ne parler à personne de nos retrouvailles et du fait que je sois en vie. Ni ton frère, ni mes hommes, personne ne doit savoir. Même toi, tu n'aurais pas dû être au courant. Si seulement May m'avait attendu au lieu de filer vers les guichets. »

« Je te le promets. » lui répondit Edward en se blottissant tout contre Roy, refusant de le laisser partir. « Malgré le danger, je ne regrette pas de t'être tombé dessus, te retrouver et avoir pu partager ce moment avec toi. C'était ce qui me manquait le plus ».

Roy passa ses mains sur la bouche d'Edward afin de voir ses expressions et ses mimiques.

« Tu vas devoir cacher ce sourire béat sinon tu vas éveiller les soupçons, mon cœur ».

« Je le sais bien, stupide colonel ! » lui répondit le blond.

« Idiot » lui susurra Mustang.

* * *

May trépignait sur le quai de la gare, le train pour North city allait bientôt partir et pas de nouvelles de Mustang. Elle n'avait pas été aussi dupe qu'Alphonse. Elle avait bien vu que les deux hommes s'étaient reconnu immédiatement, mais elle trouva astucieux de le faire passer pour Marcoh.

Marcoh qui d'ailleurs avait accepté de venir les retrouver pour réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises à Ishval. Il avait reprit contact avec May juste avant le départ de central en expliquant qu'après mûre réflexion, il devait se mouiller pour faire tomber les criminels de cette guerre, criminels dont il estimait lui aussi en faire partie.

En voyant les silhouettes du Fullmétal et de Mustang arriver, la jeune femme se rassura. Edward avait amélioré la transformation de son amant afin de lui donner plus de crédibilité ce qui fit sourire la jeune xinoise.

Mustang attrapa Edward pour le serrer fort dans ses bras et lui faire promettre de prendre soin de lui. Edward comme seule réponse, lui murmura je t'aime et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé.

Sur le quai, il regarda le train partir, le cœur léger de savoir son amant en vie mais triste de devoir encore se séparer de lui pour une durée non déterminée. Il espérait une chose, pouvoir le revoir vivant et en bonne santé.

Il reprit la route pour rentrer chez mamie Pinako et la fit au pas de course voyant une lumière clignoter sur le rebord du balcon. Le repas devait être servi et il était mort de faim. Revoir Roy lui avait redonné l'envie de se battre et il chantonnait un sourire aux lèvres sur le chemin avant de devoir feindre une grise mine devant ses amis, ce qui n'allait pas être une chose facile.

Malheureusement pour Edward, il ne vit pas que durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur le quai de la gare et sur tout le trajet vers la maison des Rockbell, qu'un chien le suivait. Un chien aux yeux violets et au sourire diabolique qui savourait le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé le prisonnier qui leur avait échappé. Il avait décidé de tous les faire souffrir ces imbéciles d'insectes humains.

* * *

Edward engloutissait assiette sur assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, ce qui était le cas. Riza le regardait d'un air amusé tandis qu'Alphonse lui demanda :

« C'est ta rencontre avec le docteur Marcoh qui te met dans cet état-là ? Tu as reçu des informations intéressantes ? ».

Edward hocha la tête en signe que oui. Oh que oui il avait eu une après-midi intéressante, plus encore. Savoir Roy en vie et savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour Winry ou pour les pensées brutales qu'il avait balancée après la séance d'hypnose, l'avait remis d'entrain. Sans oublier le moment torride passé avec son bien aimé.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il me semble que vous aviez une chose importante à nous dire maître, d'après les dires d'Al suite au coup de téléphone. »

Edward changea rapidement la conversation pour éviter de devoir rentrer dans des explications tarabiscotées auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à cet instant-là.

« King Bradley veut faire de moi une alchimiste d'état » déclara Izumi d'un ton monocorde en se moquant du Généralissime.

_Merde_ pensa Edward, _il a ses cinq sacrifices, j'y avais pas pensé en voyant Roy_. _Je ne suis qu'un crétin, je dois le protéger, il est aveugle bon sang._ D'un coup de colère, il frappa sur la table et se précipita dans sa chambre sous le regard ébahi de sa famille. Riza fit un geste pour qu'on le laisse. Le jeune homme avait juste besoin de se calmer seul.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Et à vous pour vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer la suite

( le bouton en bas de la page)

Merci

Ariane.


	11. Les Hors la loi

Voici le tout nouveau tout beau chapitre, frais et corrigé rien que pour vous amis lecteurs

Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Tout valsait dans la chambre du jeune homme, il balançait ses traités d'alchimie, ou encore sa lampe de chevet au travers de la pièce. De toute façon, il pouvait tout abimer. D'un simplement battement dans les mains, il remettrait tout en ordre. Des hurlements se firent entendre et Riza et Izumi d'un commun accord décidèrent d'entrer dans la pièce.

« EDWARD ELRIC » hurla Izumi, « Tu vas te calmer bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais tu vas t'expliquer sur le champ. »

Edward hochait la tête pour dire que non, il avait fait une promesse, il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Malheureusement pour lui, il sentit contre l'arrière de sa nuque la pointe du gun de Riza.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué sur le fait de protéger une personne dans l'armée. C'est aussi la protéger d'elle-même quand elle va commettre une bêtise. Assieds-toi sur le lit et racontes-nous ce qui ne va pas au point de te mettre dans un tel état. »

« Ok, ok, répondit le jeune alchimiste, mais attendez-vous à avoir un choc. J'ai passé cet après-midi avec quelqu'un. Alphonse a dû vous dire qu'il s'agissait du docteur Marcoh, mais j'ai menti pour protéger cet homme. Ils n'ont jamais fusillé, Roy. C'est sur lui que je suis tombé à la gare. Envy s'est fait passer pour lui devant le peloton d'exécution et maintenant Roy se retrouve à voyager avec May Chang et Scar en direction de North City et ce dans le noir le plus complet. Pride l'a forcé à faire la transmutation humaine et la vérité n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui prendre sa vue comme échange équivalent. Et moi comme un con que je suis, je l'ai laissé partir dans le nord sans l'en empêcher. Quand je pense qu'il m'a fait promettre de me taire sur le fait qu'il soit en vie et hors la loi, je me dégoûte vraiment ».

Izumi et Riza tombèrent sur le lit abasourdies par la nouvelle qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Le cœur de Riza battait à plus de cent à l'heure sachant que son supérieur n'avait pas péri de la main de ces affreux homonculus. Izumi, elle, gardait son calme mais voulait en savoir plus tout en rassurant son élève. Ce n'était certainement pas une crise de colère qui allait régler le tout.

« Tu es sérieux en nous disant que Roy est en vie, ce n'est pas plutôt Envy qui s'est fait passer pour lui ? » demanda son maitre.

« J'en suis certain. Les homonculus ne peuvent pas faire de transmutation humaine, hors l'homme qui était devant moi avait bien l'apparence de Roy. Il transmutait sans cercle tout comme nous et avait du en payer le prix fort en perdant le sens de la vue. » Plus timidement Edward rajouta « Nous n'avons pas fait que discuter et je peux vous assurer que c'était bien le colonel Mustang qui était avec moi. Il sait comment me faire grimper aux rideaux en deux caresses et trois baisers » répondit le jeune Fullmétal rouge comme une pivoine.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire. En effet, si Ed avait reconnu son amant dans tous les sens du terme, elles pouvaient le croire sur ses dires.

Winry qui avait entendu la conversation derrière la porte de la chambre s'avança pour proposer quelque chose à son meilleur ami.

« Je me suis fais beaucoup d'amis à Rush Valley et notamment deux frères, les frères Tringham. Russel et Fletcher sont doués dans le domaine de l'alchimie botanique et ils pourraient vous êtres utiles dans votre combat. » Puis elle se tourna vers Ed. « Je suis heureuse que la fusillade auquel Alphonse et moi avons assisté n'était qu'un leurre. Je sais que tu aimes Roy plus que tout et le savoir en vie doit te mettre du baume au cœur. Je vais t'installer des automails pour les grands froids et nous allons tous nous rendre là-bas afin de former un noyau dur de résistance aux homonculus. »

Edward acquiesça et Hawkeye confirma que l'idée était excellente car là-bas, ils trouveraient des alliés dans la forteresse de Brigg's. Même si l'ainé Elric n'aimait pas Olivier Armstrong. Elle était loyale et forte.

La salle à manger était devenue un beau champ de bataille avec l'armada de valises et les plans à suivre pour mener à bien leur mission de protection de l'ancien colonel. Le père d'Edward le prit à part pour lui parler.

« Je dois continuer ma route pour déjouer les plans de père, si je suis venu ici c'est dans le but de t'expliquer mon départ et ce que j'ai fais durant toutes ces années ».  
Van Hohenheim entreprit donc le long récit qui commença une journée ensoleillée dans le royaume de Xerxès ou un être dans une fiole lui proposa de devenir libre et d'apprendre l'alchimie. Comment cet être avait fait pour tuer le roi de la ville et faire de Van une pierre philosophale et que désormais il devait disséminer les âmes de ses amis dans tout Amestris pour empêcher Père de devenir l'être le plus puissant sur cette terre.

« Je vais m'arranger pour que le train où se trouve tes amis et l'homme que tu aimes prenne du retard par un simple et long incident sur les voies. Je suis certain que de cette manière vous vous retrouverez dans le même train car j'ai bien peur qu'à North City vous ayez quelques difficultés à les retrouver. »

Edward avait retrouvé le sourire. Il prit son père dans les bras et le serra très fort pour le remercier. Deux mots parcoururent ses lèvres « merci papa » ce qui fit un plaisir immense à Hohenheim. C'était la première fois que son fils l'appelait papa.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est un vrai convoi de personne et de valises qui arriva à la gare et en effet, on indiquait qu'il y aurait des terminus ou des temps de pauses pour certains trains à cause d'un éboulement sur les voies. Edward frappa dans le gantelet de fer de son frère, bienheureux que son père ait réussi sa mission. Il rattraperait Mustang et il le protégerait au péril de sa vie. C'était devenu l'obsession d'Ed en plus de celle de rendre un corps à son petit frère.

Le premier trajet se fit sans encombre et Izumi en profita pour mettre au point le plan d'Alphonse. Ils avaient réussi à tronquer l'esprit d'Edward par l'échange dû à la porte de la vérité. Désormais quand l'alchimiste devrait encore se présenter devant le psychologue, ce qui était impossible à dire puisqu'ils étaient tous partis sauver des hors la loi, il lui suffirait d'activer un cercle de transmutation particulier qui ferait parler Alphonse à sa place. Bref, Lewin n'arriverait plus jamais à profiter de sa victime.

Winry n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir les frères Tringham. Ces derniers avaient embelli l'atelier de monsieur Garfiel et elle se sentait tellement bien avec ces deux alchimistes, surtout avec l'aîné, Russel qui était un véritable confident. Il savait beaucoup de chose sur Winry et il la guidait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait pour voir sourire la jeune femme. Fletcher, son frère, clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que Russel était amoureux de la belle blonde ce qui exaspérait l'aîné même si son cadet disait la vérité.

Edward regardait le paysage passer rêvant de son roux au catogan. Certes il préférait Mustang les cheveux noirs et ses yeux ressemblant à deux diamants noirs, mais il lui trouvait du charme dans cette nouvelle coiffure. Il se demandait toujours comment rendre la vue à son amant mais un Elric ne s'avoue jamais vaincu et il potassa pas mal de bouquins pour essayer de trouver une réponse.

Riza était partagée entre le fait de revoir son ancien supérieur. Elle s'était fait à l'idée que ce dernier les avait quittés et elle avait gardé le secret pour elle du retour du colonel. Elle n'avait pas prévenu le reste de la team pour que son retour ne devienne pas une affaire d'état. Elle savait que certains n'arriveraient pas à tenir leur langue, hors ici la menace de mort planait non stop au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle espérait juste qu'elle arriverait à mettre définitivement ses sentiments de coté et à passer à autre chose.

Après tout Roy était heureux avec Ed, elle l'avait bien vu lors du procès que ces deux êtres étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Une chose était certaine, elle continuerait la mission confiée par Mustang, c'est-à-dire de protéger Edward quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Le train commença à ralentir et les frères Elric comprirent qu'il était temps d'aller faire disparaitre le blocage provoqué par leur père. Ni Scar, Ni May, ni Mustang n'avaient pensé à le faire puisqu'ils voyageaient incognito, ce qui arrangeait la nouvelle équipe.

Alphonse trouva les premiers éboulis et transmuta la voie pour laisser le train poursuivre sa route. Edward lui fouillait le train bloqué et en voyant la tête de Scar, il fit signe aux autres de monter.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler seul, dirent en cœur la fine équipe, nous te rejoindrons après. »

Edward acquiesça et fit un clin d'œil à May qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Celle-ci fit se lever Yoki et Scar prétextant d'aller voir quand le train allait repartir laissant Mustang seul. Enfin, il ne serait pas seul longtemps.

Le blond s'installa sans dire un mot et puis commença à approcher sa main de chair sur la cuisse de l'ancien colonel. Ce dernier s'offusqua ce qui fit sourire Edward. Voyant que Roy allait changer de place, il le rattrapa de son automail, l'approcha près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Roy se sentit fondre face à ce baiser, et quand il le rompit, il ne put qu'exprimer la colère :

« Je t'ai dis quoi à Resembool, de me laisser partir seul et toi tu me cours après. Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis sans avoir de l'aide avec toi »  
« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je l'aurais laissé partir seul Monsieur après la mission que vous m'aviez confiée ? » Lui demanda Hawkeye. Puis elle rajouta « Et cela ne vous va pas trop mal le catogan et les cheveux roux. »

Alphonse reprit la suite :

« Mon frère ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments, et nous avons décidé de tous l'accompagner. Notre maître, son mari, Winry, le lieutenant Hawkeye, et nous, allons avoir du renfort de deux alchimistes de Rush Valley. Mamie Pinako a été mise en sécurité en ayant des hommes du commandant Armstrong pour la protéger. »

Roy s'approcha d'Edward pour l'enlacer et lui dire merci à son oreille pendant que le petit blond berçait doucement son amant sentant sa chemise s'humidifier des larmes de Mustang.  
« Je serai toujours là pour toi, je t'aime » lui susurra Edward.  
Mustang le serra de plus en plus fort priant à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ce groupe de secours auquel Yoki, Scar et May venaient de se rajouter après les retrouvailles de Mustang et de ses amis.

* * *

Le mal était fait et plus personne ne pouvait faire retour en arrière. Ils avaient décidé d'accompagner le hors la loi. Désormais, ils l'étaient tous. May, Scar et Yoki avaient l'habitude de ce genre de train de vie, mais est-ce que les autres supporteraient cette vie dure où le mensonge et la tromperie sont les rois.

« Si j'ai bien compris », reprit la xinoise « Nous attendons encore trois personnes. Il faudra se scinder en groupe pour les déplacements et j'ai pu avoir des compartiments séparés pour nous tous dans des wagons différents afin que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer. »  
« Je suppose que Thomas reste avec son petit blond ? » reprit Scar.

Mustang se tourna vers Edward pour lui raconter qu'il avait du choisir un nom d'emprunt et que ce n'était pas forcément facile à trouver. Il aurait aimé choisir Maes, mais les Hughes risquaient de se faire attaquer. C'est donc le prénom d'un de ses camarades de caserne qui fit l'affaire.

« Cela ne te va pas du tout comme prénom mais bon, oui je reste avec Thomas. » Tout en essayant de réprimander un fou rire qui malheureusement fut entendu par Mustang.  
Ce dernier décida de bouder et d'aller dans le compartiment de Scar si Edward ne mettait pas plus de sérieux dans cette opération. Il demanda de l'aide au balafré pour l'aider à s'installer ignorant la présence du jeune blond.  
Edward tourna les talons, il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir s'il était taillé pour faire ce genre de rébellion. Mustang entendant que le jeune blond commençait à s'éloigner, cria après lui. Et essaya tant bien que mal de le rattraper dans le noir qu'était devenue sa vie.

« C'était juste une blague Ed, je te faisais marcher ! »

Edward entra dans le compartiment et ferma la porte par alchimie afin que les autres personnes ne puissent entendre leur conversation. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais il s'en fichait.

« Je viens de vivre les quelques mois les plus douloureux de ma triste vie. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital ayant la volonté de te faire sortir des cachots, on m'a annoncé que tu avais été fusillé sous mes fenêtres. Je suis mort avec toi ce jour-là. Dans ta maison, je dormais à ta place dans le lit, portant tes vêtements et surtout j'ai organisé ton enterrement juste à coté de la tombe de ma mère. Ils ont pratiqué sur ma personnalité un lavage de cerveau, à tel point que tout ce qui venait de toi me dégoûtait et j'ai commis une des pires erreurs de toute ma vie après la transmutation ratée. Alors non, Roy, je ne sais plus ce que signifie le verbe ' blaguer '. »

Mustang le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer tendrement. Il ne savait pas quelles avaient été les douleurs qu'avait bien pu endurer son amant. Il se doutait que la lettre avait dû être difficile à lire celle qui accompagnait le médaillon, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on avait utilisé l'amour de sa vie comme un rat de laboratoire à faire diverses expériences sur sa personne.

Edward sur le wagon couchette dans les bras de son bien aimé trouva tranquillement le sommeil à 15h de l'après midi. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était épuisé, en plus de la fatigue de dormir pour deux à cause du corps d'Alphonse, les nuits n'étaient pas réparatrices pour un sous. L'alchimiste faisait des tas de cauchemars le réveillant et lui faisant passer des nuits blanches complètes. Ajouté à cela son refus de s'alimenter, l'Edward qui était dans les bras de son amant à cet instant là était bien à des lieues du Fullmétal alchimiste alors qu'ils étaient la même personne. Roy aussi était fatigué et comme il savait que le compartiment était fermé, il s'enroula avec son petit blond dans la couverture et se laissa porter par les bras de Morphée afin de faire lui aussi une sieste réparatrice.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols du labo n°5, on pouvait entendre pas mal de cris fuser ! Père était mécontent de savoir que Mustang avait pu s'échapper et se demandait où se trouvait son autre prisonnier, son petit alchimiste aux cheveux blond. Envy entra dans la pièce en laissant sous entendre qu'il avait des renseignements capital aux sujet de Roy Mustang et d'Edward Elric.  
Il préférait attendre qu'on lui donne la parole plutôt que de finir comme Greed, fondu dans de l'huile bouillante pour après infecter une autre personne. Il ne fallait jamais défier Père, jamais et l'homonculus de la jalousie essayait toujours de se faire bien voir pour être le favori.

Il fit quelques petits signes afin de faire comprendre qu'il voulait prendre la parole.

« Je les ai tous retrouvé, Père, et eux aussi ce sont retrouvés si je puis dire. Ils sont en partance pour le Nord. Je vais aller m'occuper de leur cas personnellement car en plus d'y avoir Mustang et Edward, la jeune xinoise et le balafré sont avec eux. Je vous ramène les sacrifices et je tue les civils non nécessaires avec cela. »

Il changea la forme de son bras en un splendide sabre hautement affuté.

« Vous aurez leur tête sur un plateau, je vous le promets, Père. » lui dit l'androgyne à la coiffure de palmier.  
« Je te fais confiance Envy, mais ne me déçoit pas où ma colère sera plus que terrible. » lui répondit son créateur.

Sur ce, l'homonculus changea d'apparence et en profita pour prendre un des véhicules de l'armée afin de rattraper le train contenant la nouvelle résistance et surtout les sacrifices de Père.

* * *

A la gare de Lior, une personne monta à bord du train, il s'agissait du vrai docteur Marcoh. Ce dernier avait été aussi sauvé par Scar des homonculus et le balafré lui avait fait changer d'apparence par son bras destructeur. May avait réparé les dégâts, mais le visage de l'homme était devenu boursoufflé et abimé. Pour le médecin, il se sentait enfin lui-même. La véritable image du meurtrier qu'il était lorsqu'au front à Ishval, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour créer la pierre avec tous les morts de cette ville à l'époque.

Edward et Roy venaient de se réveiller, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, Mustang passait délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de son blondinet afin de voir ce que le jeune homme ressentait. Un sourire était affiché sur son visage et ses traits semblaient plus détendus. Passant délicatement son doigt sur les lèvres d'Ed, il avança ses propres lèvres afin de se perdre dans un baiser enflammé et passionné. Plus rien ne comptaient pour eux que de s'être retrouvé définitivement. Edward lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il le suivrait comme son ombre.

Ils furent dérangés par May qui amenait le fameux visiteur voir l'ancien colonel.  
« Je suis vraiment navré pour tout ce qui vous êtes arrivés colonel et à vous Edward. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces gens ont cherché à vous faire tant de mal. Mais j'ai la solution à l'un de vos problèmes. »

« Marcoh, est-ce bien vous ? » demanda Mustang le sourire aux lèvres. Pour toute réponse il reçu dans ses mains la pierre philosophale incomplète d'Ishval.  
Il suffisait au colonel de s'auto-transmuter pour retrouver la vue, ce qui rendait Edward heureux. Ed avait refusé d'utiliser la pierre pour eux, mais pour Roy tous les moyens étaient bons pour le faire redevenir normal. Alors que l'alchimiste de cristal préparait le cercle au sol, Roy prit place au centre mais fut déstabilisé par un roulis du train. Edward le rattrapa et tous les deux furent emporté par de longues lianes noires pour les amener devant la porte de la vérité.

_Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait_ se maudissait le médecin, espérant que les deux alchimistes referaient vite surface. Le temps lui semblait particulièrement long et il s'assura que la porte était bien verrouillée pour ne pas alarmer les autres membres de l'équipe.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Merci pour vos reviews

Ariane


	12. Découvertes

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir à lire surtout quand je reçois des compliments comme Alisa qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit car incapable de s'arrêter de lire, ou encore basilic qui me donne des conseils et qui a toujours les bons mots pour décrire le ressenti du lecteur face au chapitre.

Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier. sans oublier Haruna qui commente chaque chapitre par une petite phrase, et même si c'est court, cela montre qu'elle a prit le temps de lire la fiction et pour un auteur c'est important de savoir qu'on est lu et apprécié.

Voici la suite tant attendue et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas de la page!

Enjoy**  
**

Merci à Sabine pour la relecture

Ariane.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le Fullmétal se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, il était sur le point de se réveiller c'était certain mais quelque chose avait changé sans qu'il ne sache vraiment dire quoi. Il s'était entortillé dans la couverture et essayait tant bien que mal de la chasser avec son pied gauche. Mais quelle étrange sensation que ce drap, en quoi pouvait-il être fabriqué pour que les sensations entre le tissu et son automail soit si intenses ? Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et aperçut deux opalines brillantes le regarder en lui disant :

« Enfin réveillé, petite marmotte. »

« Je ne suis pas PETIT ! » clama Edward en sautant hors du lit se plantant juste devant Roy.

Deux choses étaient vraiment étranges, comment pouvait-il sentir le bois du plancher si chaud à travers son pied gauche et les yeux de Roy, ils avaient repris tout leur éclat. Cela devait être un rêve. Pour le vérifier, il se pinça.

Il s'inspecta de la tête au pied et remarqua que sa main de métal était toujours bien présente et fonctionnelle. Puis descendant le long de son corps, à la place de la prothèse du dessous de genou, se trouvait un mollet, une cheville et des orteils fait de chair et d'os.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est produit, Ed ? » lui demanda le noiraud de flamme en se mettant une paire de lentilles colorées afin d'avoir un regard de couleur vert intense.

« Pas dans les détails, je sais que tu as fait tout pour récupérer la vue et revoir ton regard me ravit mais la suite je ne me rappelle pas très bien. Il y avait le corps d'Al, j'ai senti une douleur atroce et puis le trou noir jusque maintenant. » Lui répondit le blondinet.

Roy prit Edward sur ses genoux et tout en savourant le plaisir de revoir les courbes et les traits si doux de son amant, il lui susurra ce qui était advenu.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Le roulis du train avait déstabilisé l'alchimiste de flamme qui se trouvait à moitié en dehors du cercle de transmutation. Roy aveugle allait évidemment l'activer sans se rendre compte de la catastrophe et Edward prit les devant afin de le redresser. Un autre roulis les fit tomber sur le sol et les mains du noiraud activèrent le cercle.

La porte de la vérité se dressait devant eux. Ed était dans les vapes et Roy le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Dans cet espace blanc que les alchimistes redoutaient le plus, un être apparu, un être blanc au grand sourire blanc lui aussi. Il possédait néanmoins quelques particularités. Son visage n'avait pas de nez mais il avait un regard aux yeux en amande d'un noir profond. Son corps, blanc comme la pièce détenait deux membres faits de chair et d'os, un bras et une jambe pour être plus précis. Cet être devait certainement renfermer des centaines de paires d'yeux, de cheveux, ou encore de corps complets quand on imaginait le cas du cadet Elric, mais ici il n'apparaissait qu'avec les échanges équivalents prit sur Roy et sur Edward.

« C'est rare que j'ai affaire à deux alchimistes en même temps » dit la vérité. « Il faut que les liens qui les unissent soit indestructibles pour pouvoir se présenter devant moi sans être séparés »

Ed regarda Roy avec un petit sourire et brandit la pierre que Marcoh lui avait donnée.

« Nous sommes juste venu rechercher les yeux du colonel Mustang. » expliqua le jeune alchimiste, « Nous avons de quoi payer. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu ouvrir ce passage, ce sont les homonculus ».

La vérité s'approcha de l'aveugle et engloba un morceau de la pierre. Roy eu ses yeux qui se mirent à bruler alors que le visage de la vérité redevenait juste une simple bouche sur une tête toute blanche.

Puis il se tourna vers Edward réfléchissant à ce qu'il échangerait avec lui puisque toute la pierre n'avait pas été consommée. Il voulu tendre sa main vers le bras de métal du blond mais celui-ci refusa qu'on le touche. C'était le seul lien avec son petit frère. Sans ce sacrifice, il perdrait à tout jamais sa seule famille.

La vérité attrapa sa jambe et tout en englobant le reste de la pierre, la jambe de chair de l'être blanc disparu pour reprendre sa place initiale sur le corps d'Edward.

Le jeune alchimiste refusait qu'on lui fasse ce cadeau. Il ne voulait pas se servir d'être vivants pour récupérer son corps, mais il comprit que face à la Vérité, on n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Regardant autour de lui, il vit la grande porte s'ouvrir pour emmener Mustang vers le dehors. Edward contourna le gardien et aperçu un corps aux cheveux très longs et au corps très amaigri. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux couleur automne lui firent comprendre que c'était Alphonse.

« Viens avec moi mon frère » lui demanda Ed.

« Je ne peux pas partir sans mon âme » lui répondit le corps de son cadet.

Sentant les lianes venir le chercher à son tour, il lui fit la promesse de revenir le chercher très vite. Il avait l'espoir désormais de rendre à Alphonse le corps qui lui manquait depuis 5 ans. Il lui fit une douce étreinte et se laissa rapatrier dans la réalité dans lequel, il tomba dans le sommeil pendant plus de 48 heures

* * *

**Fin flash back**

Ed sortit du compartiment en trombe pour discuter avec son frère et du nouvel espoir qu'ils avaient. Al était heureux de voir que son ainé avait récupéré une part de lui-même et il savait qu'Edward ne promettait jamais rien sans réussir à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Son corps était en vie, dans un état déplorable, certes, mais il pourrait une fois la liaison faite à nouveau reprendre une vie normale même si les débuts seraient probablement difficiles.

OoOoO

Les Tringham étaient montés dans le train durant le sommeil d'Edward et ce dernier put enfin faire connaissance avec les amis de Winry. Russell était un beau grand jeune homme du même âge qu'Edward et il avait hérité de son père, les recherches sur l'alchimie des plantes. Tout comme Ed, il était secondé par son petit frère, Fletcher. Winry ne faisait que tourner autour du plus vieux pour lui narrer les dernières aventures et Ed ne put qu'avoir une pensée osée en voyant le jeune homme c'est-à-dire qu'il en aurait bien fait son casse-croûte s'il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur d'avoir rencontré Roy auparavant.

Le trajet devait encore durer un jour et demi avant d'atteindre les grands froids et Edward voulut profiter du temps de répit dans le train pour quelques câlins avec son rouquin d'amant.

Ce dernier s'exerçait à l'alchimie de flamme sans cercle alors que Riza lui avait fourni la paire de gants qu'elle avait mis sous clé chez elle en cas de malheur. Il avait un nouveau don et il voulait pouvoir le mettre en pratique quand l'ennemi viendrait frapper à la porte. C'était plus délicat dans la manœuvre, en effet, autant le cercle était imbriqué en lui comme une évidence, autant réussir à y inclure l'effet du tissu s'avérait bien plus compliqué. Il avait beau se mettre en tête tout le mécanisme d'un briquet, de la façon que ce dernier enflamme l'air, il n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux techniques et laissait derrière lui une odeur de fumée.

« Si j'étais à ta place, j'utiliserais des gants non marqués tant que je ne maitriserais pas parfaitement la technique » le surprit Edward tout en fermant la porte du wagon.

« Je sais que tu as peur que chaque chose qui t'appartenais mène nos ennemis sur ta piste, mais ce n'est pas une paire de gants à l'allure normale qui va te mettre en défaut ou alors on aurait pu me considérer depuis toujours comme étant le 'grand puissant Flame' puisque je ne sors jamais sans mes gants blancs pour cacher ma main de métal » pouffa Edward.

Un coussin venu de nulle part atterrit en plein visage du jeune Fullmétal. Le jeune homme regardait d'un air amusé le rouquin dont le rouge aux joues dût à l'énervement lui donnait un petit côté irrésistible.

Assis sur le lit, Ed utilisait la manche de sa veste comme éventail et scrutait les exercices d'allumage made in Mustang comme si c'était la dernière attraction du coin de manière à énerver encore plus l'ancien colonel.

Le plus vieux décida de s'arrêter un instant et s'approcha dangereusement d'Edward. Ce dernier ayant les yeux fermés, à rire des malheurs du corbeau de flamme ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce dernier l'attrape pour le faire tomber à la renverse sur le lit avant de l'embrasser passionnément et fougueusement. En prison et pendant le procès, il aurait tout donné pour ces moments de bonheur qu'il pouvait vivre en demi-teinte désormais.

« Cela t'apprendra de me déconcentrer quand j'essaye des modifications, mossieur, je me crois le plus grand alchimiste du monde parce que j'ai eu ma montre à 12 ans » lui rétorqua Mustang.

« Et bien tu aurais peut-être dû lui demander à ton petit prodigue comment faire, puisque c'est toi qui l'as enrôlé aussi tôt dans l'armée ! » lui répondit du tac au tac, Edward sur un ton plus qu'amusé. « Tu n'as jamais fait attention aux pouvoir de Scar. Son bras, c'est de l'alchimie mais uniquement de destruction. Il ne passe pas par la phase de reconstruction. Visualise chaque molécule qui t'entoure et oublies la phase de reconstruction, je suis certain que cela devrait marcher. »

En effet, c'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée. Depuis qu'Edward avait observé les faits et geste de son ancien ennemi et surtout compris la façon dont il opérait, il arrivait désormais à décomposer son alchimie et à la stopper sur n'importe quelle phase. Il ne fallut que quelques claquements de doigts de la part du noiraud pour arriver à produire une flamme et surtout à lui brûler la main au second degré.

Le petit génie, râlant au possible prit la bassine d'eau et plongea la main douloureuse dans le récipient. Il en profita pour faire un système d'écoulement avec sa main de métal afin de rafraichir la plaie.

« Comment as-tu pu oublier qu'en temps normal, tu es protégé du feu par tes gants ignifugés ? Et si tu ne les as pas, tu utilises un briquet, c'est donc lui qui reçoit la flamme pas tes doigts. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses dans tes expériences. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu veux te venger et le faire seul ! Mais je te rappelle que dans cette histoire nous sommes deux à avoir souffert directement du verdict sans oublier tous nos proches qui ont eu de la peine pour nous. »

« Parles pour toi, tu n'as pas subi les tortures de ces monstres dans les sous-sols du labo. C'était comme se retrouver à Ishval. Il y régnait la même odeur, cette odeur de la mort et de la pourriture qui t'envahit jusqu'aux entrailles. » expliqua Roy sur un ton énervé.

« Non, moi j'ai eu droit au lavage de cerveau, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas mieux d'un point de vue torture. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient c'était de nous voir désunis, chacun de notre côté. Hors, mon cœur, c'est notre union qui fait notre force. Ils ont cru qu'en 'éliminant' le chef, les autres se disloqueraient, mais nous avons luttés pour toi, pour venger ta mort car nous l'avions promis. Tu n'es qu'un alchimiste stupide » lui lança Ed.

« Idiot » lui répondit son homme de cœur en le regardant amoureusement.

Roy prit alors Edward dans ses bras et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux dans le fauteuil du wagon. C'était incroyable la légèreté que le jeune homme avait acquise en récupérant un membre de chair. Plus un son ne sortit de la pièce, plus un murmure ne se faisait entendre, seuls les battements de leur cœur vibrant à l'unisson faisaient échos alors qu'ils s'étreignaient de façon à prendre en eux une part de la souffrance de l'autre. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas le montrer, tous les deux avaient été profondément meurtris et les blessures allaient mettre beaucoup de temps pour se refermer.

* * *

TBC

à la prochaine


	13. Explications et commentaires

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas. On entre dans le vif du sujet, c'est à dire le procès. Enfin les prémisces

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Merci à vous pour la lecture

Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Edward et Roy avaient convoqué les personnes qui n'avaient pas assisté au procès afin de leur expliquer pourquoi ils se battaient désormais à leur côté. C'était bien beau d'avoir une cause à défendre, encore fallait-il la connaître.

* * *

**Flash back**

Les gardes avaient emmené chacun des deux accusés dans leurs nouveaux quartiers, c'est-à-dire la prison pour le colonel et le dortoir gardé, pour Edward. Ce dernier étant mineur avait quelques privilèges comparé au sort des adultes.

Leur avocat à tous les deux, Maitre Richard Robin était un très bon ami de Mustang. Roy l'avait fait appeler de suite après l'arrestation de manière à mettre au point la meilleure stratégie pour défendre les deux hommes. Evidemment pour mettre une défense au point, il faut parler et Roy mit l'avocat dans la confidence de son histoire d'amour avec Edward.

Il lui raconta comment leur flirt avait commencé par un simple baiser dans le train revenant de Crêta pour se terminer par une relation suivie et sérieuse qui dura plus de huit mois avant d'être découverte.

Richard fut assez surpris après ses aveux de la part de son ami car lui aussi était tombé dans le panneau. Il faut dire que tout y était pour feindre la haine entre les deux hommes et ne pas entacher la réputation du colonel. Ce dernier allant même à des rendez-vous galants dans lesquels il ne se passait strictement rien afin de ne rien changer à ses habitudes d'avant Edward.

« Et pour vous voir ? Comment faisiez-vous pour que cela passe inaperçu ? » Demanda l'avocat.

« Disons que l'armée qui détestait ce genre de relation était l'alibi parfait. Tous les prétextes pour le travail étaient les bienvenus pour pouvoir se voir et vivre une relation de couple plus ou moins normale. Nous jonglions entre les heures supplémentaires, des recherches qui prenaient plus de temps que prévu à la bibliothèque, des rapports à rendre ou à terminer chez moi le soir. Même le frère d'Edward n'y a vu que du feu. Pourtant Alphonse n'est pas une personne facile à duper. »

« J'ai une question indiscrète mais sur laquelle toute la plaidoirie va reposer. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de la poser. Roy aimes-tu réellement Edward ? » Demanda l'avocat d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Je pense que si je ne l'aimais pas, nous ne serions pas dans ce parloir entrain de faire un plan de défense pour un procès, non ? » Lui répondit Mustang avant de reprendre. « J'avais peur de mes sentiments, peur car en face de moi je n'avais pas une femme mais un adolescent dont les premiers émois amoureux étaient dirigés vers moi. Tout était contre nous, entre la différence d'âge, nos grades dans l'armée, notre orientation sexuelle et pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'il est mon âme sœur. C'est le seul qui ait réussi à percer ma muraille. Tout le monde pense que je ne voyais pas les sentiments du lieutenant Hawkeye à mon égard. Je sais ce qu'elle éprouve depuis toujours, je n'ai pas été dupe. Si j'avais eu envie, lors de mon apprentissage chez son père, j'aurais pu faire d'elle ma compagne. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, tout comme la centaine de filles sur mon carnet de rendez-vous. Je me cherchais et c'est avec Edward que je me suis trouvé »

Richard lui sourit. Connaissant son ami, il n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses dires. Le combat n'allait pas être facile, mais il ferait tout pour que Roy soit libéré et que la pire sentence qui pouvait tomber, ne soit qu'un renvoi de l'armée. Maitre Robin prit quelques dernières notes avant de rentrer chez lui préparer les prémices de sa défense et d'aller voir son autre client le lendemain matin.

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer entendant le nombre de mois qu'avait duré la relation dans le plus grand des secrets.

« Huit mois Ed ! Tu m'as menti pendant huit mois et tu ne t'es jamais soucié de savoir si je m'inquiétais pour toi de te voir rentrer tard, ou bien énervé ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Nous avions fait un serment à cause du poste de l'armée. Nous n'avions que deux options devant nous : la nomination de Roy comme Généralissime avec abolition de la loi, où la victoire sur les homonculus avec ma démission de l'armée. Mais aucune des deux n'est survenue avant qu'Envy ne nous surprenne. Cela aurait été du suicide que je démissionne avant d'arriver à notre but, celui de te rendre ton corps. Quoique maintenant quand j'y pense, je me dis que cela aurait peut-être mieux valu » soupira le blond.

« J'aurais pu garder votre secret Ed, je suis ravi que tu sois amoureux et heureux. Cela me rend juste triste que vous n'ayez fait confiance en personne. On vous aurait protégés, cachés même. » Lui répondit son frère, de la tristesse dans la voix.

« Notre comportement n'était pas très malin, je le reconnais, répondit Roy, Nous voulions simplement protéger les gens que nous aimions, c'est tout ».

Des liens plus forts que l'amitié unissaient les principaux intéressés. Riza était vraiment devenue une mère pour les frères Elric et Mustang considérait Alphonse comme un frère. May arrivait à sentir leurs auras entremêlées et un sourire se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je pense que cette histoire n'a pas que du mauvais. Oui, vous avez souffert tous terriblement et chacun à votre manière mais ce que je ressens dans cette pièce est parfaitement extraordinaire. Tout ce que vos ennemis ont réussi à faire, c'est vous rendre plus forts et plus unis que jamais alors que le but premier, si j'ai bien compris, était de disséminer les troupes du colonel au quatre coins, un peu comme dans les échecs Xinois, où le but est de faire tomber le général de l'équipe adverse en éliminant ses partenaires qui le protège du camp adverse » Expliqua May.

Edward et Roy hochèrent la tête, signe que leurs malheurs ne pouvaient que les rendre plus forts. Edward continua alors le récit de l'avant procès.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

Etre assigné dans des dortoirs n'était pas quelque chose d'amusant surtout quand il n'y à aucun moyen de distraction à part la fenêtre qui donne sur le toit des maisons de Central. Le jeune Fullmetal n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là, il avait passé son temps à tout inspecter de fond en comble car il supposait qu'il était surveillé d'une façon où d'une autre.

Le garde ne devait pas vraiment savoir à qui il avait affaire car il lui avait ôté ses menottes pour alchimiste, ce qui permit au jeune homme de sonder les murs avec discrétion et de découvrir tout un système de micros. Sa première intention avait été de changer les embranchements, mais il se ravisa très vite. Il ne pouvait pas se faire remarquer et donc, il chercha s'il n'y avait pas un système de vidéo surveillance en plus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Edward était seulement sur écoute. Une chance pour lui qu'il avait gardé son carnet de cuir et son stylo, car ils lui serviraient très certainement en temps utile.

Contrairement à l'alchimiste de flamme, le Fullmétal avait le droit de recevoir plusieurs visites par jour, et la première fut le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il la prévint par le calepin qu'ils étaient épiés et cette dernière décida de lui apprendre le langage militaire par ordre non verbal. Cette femme était d'une intelligence sans pareille. Avec cette astuce, ils pourraient discuter de tout et de rien et faire passer les informations importantes sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Par contre, elle fut obligée de noter sur un papier les évènements survenus de la nuit dans la prison et l'agression qu'avait subie le colonel. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Edward. Son supérieur avait fait un choix et elle respectait tellement cet homme, que seul son bonheur comptait. Et si c'tait dans les bras du jeune Edward qu'il était heureux, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir pour lui. Surtout qu'elle savait que le jeune alchimiste était un homme de bien.

* * *

Mustang avait été obligé de passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie car une bande qui faisait la loi dans la prison avaient bien décidé de se faire un casse croute du nouveau venu. Un haut gradé homosexuel, rien de tel sur le CV d'un prisonnier de basse classe.

Heureusement qu'un codétenu qui avait déjà eu à subir ce genre de torture appela rapidement un garde. Le lendemain, Mustang fut mis aux arrêts dans les quartiers de haute surveillance. Là il était à l'abri mais le garde lui avait réservé une petite surprise en le mettant juste à coté de la cellule de l'alchimiste écarlate, Zolf Kimblee.

« Quelle ironie mon beau brun, lui annonça Zolf d'une voix douce. Tu te souviens à Ishval des avances que je t'ai faites et la manière dont tu les as refusées. En plus si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui a signé mon acte d'arrestation. Tu vois mon chaton, les choses changent, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu craquerais pour un petit blond, mais c'est vrai que ce petit est d'un charme fou, j'imagine bien vos moments intimes et vos cris d'extases » riait le voisin de cellule.

« Ferme la Kimblee ou je te jure que je te ferai ta fête quand je sortirai de ce trou » lui répondit Mustang sur un ton pire encore que la mort.

« Tout dépend si tu sors les pieds devant mon chéri. Homosexualité, plus pédophilie, ça doit bien valoir la peine de mort, non ? Cela serait une immense perte si les jurés en arriveraient à de telles conclusions, un si bel homme comme toi. » Riait d'un rire sadique le pire meurtrier de tout Ishval.

Roy s'allongea sur sa couche en faisant attention à son nez cassé et se prit la tête entre deux oreillers afin de ne plus entendre le dégénéré juste à côté de lui.

* * *

Voyant Edward au bord des larmes, elle le berça et entreprit de le coiffer juste après avoir sortit une lame de rasoir qu'elle maintenait dans son palais. Edward sentit une mèche tomber et comprit à qui elle était destinée. Il sortit de sa poche un simple élastique afin d'en faire l'échange avec le ruban rouge qui ornait sa chevelure. Roy aurait ainsi un petit bout de lui-même si dans le sens contraire, il était impossible de recevoir quelque chose de son amant. Tout était trop surveillé, contrôlé dans cette satanée prison.

Hawkeye laissa son petit protégé à l'arrivée de maitre Robin qui lui posa à quelques mots près les mêmes questions qu'à Roy. Il voulait s'assurer que les versions corroboraient et qu'il n'y avait pas une sorte de soumission supérieur/subordonné entre les deux parties, ce qui n'était pas absolument pas le cas au vu de la déclaration d'amour d'Edward. Jamais personne n'aurait pu forcer quelqu'un à dire des choses aussi belles à moins d'être réellement amoureuse.

« Il va falloir la jouer fine au tribunal » expliqua Richard. « Tous les deux vous allez devoir plaider coupable, mais pas coupable de crime, coupable d'aimer. Il faut que vous revendiquiez votre amour et que ce dernier ne devrait pas être traduit devant des juges mais au contraire, libre d'être vécu en toute innocence. Bref, faire votre coming out devant toute l'assistance et demander la liberté d'aimer. »

Edward était en phase avec les paroles de l'avocat. Il savait ce qu'il voulait : Roy et une défense en béton armé afin que ces dernières heures ne soient plus qu'un mauvais rêve derrière lui.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Edward se blottissait au fur et à mesure dans les bras de son amant tellement ces évènements le rendaient malade. Il savait qu'il fallait informer le noyau de la résistance, du pourquoi ils étaient dans ce train et de ce qui allait arriver et ils avaient encore une journée et demi pour le faire, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps. Malgré tout le jeune alchimiste n'était pas à son aise, il devait se mettre à nu encore une fois, un peu comme devant le docteur Lewin sauf que cette fois-ci personne n'était là pour juger.

« Edward, n'oublies pas que nous devons aussi compter un temps d'entrainement avant d'arriver à North-City. Ton corps à changé, tu vas sans doute devoir changer quelque peu ta façon de combattre. Et cela te donneras une occasion de te défouler » balança son maitre. Elle avait bien vu la détresse dans les yeux de son élève et tous les moyens étaient bons pour que ces grands yeux dorés révèlent la hargne et la rage plutôt que le chagrin et le dépit.

En relevant la tête pour dire oui, le jeune alchimiste fut surpris par quelque chose de soyeux qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Roy jouait avec la fameuse mèche de cheveux pendant qu'Ed continuait leur récit.

« Tu l'as gardée pendant tout ce temps ? », demanda le blond en scrutant cette mèche enrubannée d'un lacet rouge.

« Ce cadeau fut mon seul salut, je crois que je lui dois la vie ». Expliqua Roy avant de rajouter sur un ton à peine inaudible « Enfin même si j'ai essayé d'abréger ma vie en revenant en tant que cinquième sacrifice. »

La main de chair d'Edward atterrit sur la joue du rouquin. Ce dernier regarda le jeune blond, de la colère pouvait se lire dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme.

« Mais tu es malade ma parole, attenter à tes jours. Je me demande si a force de dire que tu es stupide, tu ne finis pas par le devenir. » S'offusqua Ed.

« C'était le seul moyen pour leur échapper et faire tomber leur plan à l'eau » lui rétorqua Mustang. « De toute façon, Père me surveillait et m'a réanimé »

« Dis-moi de le remercier » sourit le blond avant d'embrasser tendrement son bien-aimé.

Russel était intrigué. Cela l'arrangeait bien qu'Edward n'était pas intéressé par Winry, malgré tout, il ne cessait de penser qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'amis et le botaniste voulait en savoir plus sur ces deux-là.

« Edward, tu aurais bien eu plus facile en tombant amoureux de ta mécanicienne, non ? Après tout Winry est une jolie jeune femme. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas l'action, loin de là, mais à ta place, c'est elle que j'aurais aimé dans tous les sens du terme. » lui dit Russell.

Dans l'esprit du Fullmétal, une douleur atroce se raviva. Il avait voulu oublier ce souvenir à tout prix, oublier la cabane et les longues heures à faire l'amour avec Winry. D'un bond, il se leva et sortit en trombe du compartiment pour courir s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Mustang et Riza étaient à ses trousses. Ils avaient beau frapper à la porte, le Fullmétal l'avait fermée avec l'alchimie et était bien décidé à ne pas en sortir. Les seuls mots qu'il prononça étaient de le laisser seul en paix pour expier ses fautes. Roy comprit de quoi il s'agissait tandis que Riza restait abasourdie face à la réaction de son protégé.

Dans le compartiment, personne ne disait rien, pire, Winry resta interdite face aux paroles de son confident, les larmes coulant de ses joues. Izumi la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer comprenant que quelque chose avait du se passer entre l'alchimiste et sa mécano. Elle lui poserait les questions en tant voulu, le maitre d'Edward voulait d'abord apaiser la crise. Fletcher lui, donna un coup de pied à son frère.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, Russell Trimgham. Je me demande comment tu peux être mon frère parfois »

Et il sortit du wagon pour essayer de ramener le jeune homme. Après tout, il était neutre dans toute cette histoire, cela calmerait peut-être le tempérament surchauffé de l'alchimiste d'acier.

* * *

TBC

Ariane


	14. souvenirs du procès

Voici la suite tant attendue, les chapitres sont parfois plus courts, mais contiennent pas mal d'informations utiles pour la suite.**  
**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas

**Chapitre 14**

Edward avait fini par sortir des toilettes une fois que tout le petit monde qui tambourinait à la porte l'avait enfin laissé en paix. À la sortie des WC, l'attendait le petit frère de Russel, venu présenter des excuses pour le tempérament de son ainé.  
« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a tendance à parler sans réfléchir surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Winry. Cela ne lui réussit pas tellement d'être amoureux d'elle surtout qu'il ne sait pas si c'est réciproque » expliqua Fletcher. « Et puis, tu ne devrais certainement pas douter des sentiments de Monsieur Mustang à ton égard. Vu comme il a remis Russell à sa place, il doit vraiment beaucoup tenir à toi car je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se mettre en colère sur le fait que Russel aie osé dire que tu étais plutôt petit pour un jeune homme de 17 ans comme lui ».

Ed pouffa de rire. En temps normal c'était Roy qui osait se moquer de sa taille et savoir qu'il l'avait défendu sur le sujet qui fâche, rendait risible la situation. Il prit son carnet en cuir et un crayon et notait la date et l'heure car ce genre d'évènement ne risquait pas de se reproduire à l'avenir.  
Fletcher ramena Edward dans le compartiment commun et c'est clair qu'on pouvait sentir une tension notoire entre l'alchimiste de flamme et le botaniste.

Marcoh qui n'avait pas assisté au procès demanda au jeune homme de continuer le récit qui les avait tous amené là de manière à apaiser les tensions. Edward acquiesça mais avant, il glissa à l'oreille de Russell qu'il n'éprouvait que des liens d'amitié fort pour Winry et que ce dernier devrait tenter sa chance. Il suffisait de voir le regard de la jeune femme à son égard pour comprendre qu'il ne la laissait pas de marbre.

Roy dans son coin avait le vague à l'âme. Malgré qu'il répétait sans cesse ne pas en vouloir au jeune blond pour sa tromperie, cela lui faisait mal de penser que son amant avait pu profiter de quelques plaisirs, même juste physique, alors que lui croupissait sous les égouts de Central. Mais bon, le passé était le passé, et ils se devaient tous d'avancer vers la même voie, la destruction des plans de Père et clore le règne de King Bradley sur l'armée d'Amestris.  
Ed n'était pas dupe, loin de là, il arrivait à lire le chagrin dans les yeux de Mustang et il s'approcha de lui pour se mettre à genoux juste devant la banquette sur laquelle était assis son amant. Il lui prit les mains, les serras de manière à ce que l'alchimiste de feu ressente l'amour que lui portait le jeune blond, et lui murmura « pardon ». Roy pencha délicatement sa tête afin que son front touche celui de l'alchimiste d'acier et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Edward lui murmurait des paroles douces et réconfortantes, et que surtout, il répétait sans cesse : « Roy, tu es le seul et unique amour de ma vie, jamais je n'aimerai personne comme toi. »

Une fois l'ancien colonel apaisé, Edward prit place sur ses genoux et commença à narrer le procès en tant que tel.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

La cour Martiale est quelque peu différente des cours de justices classiques. Tous les membres font partie de l'armée et la sentence est souvent exécutée le jour même, voir le lendemain. Il n'y a aucun recours possible quand à la peine infligée et un prisonnier ne peut pas sortir après 10 ans pour bonne conduite, tout est fixe et figé, un peu comme l'armée elle-même.

La salle était séparée en deux. Une partie pour les « acteurs du procès » et une partie pour les écoutants non intervenants et les témoins. Les non intervenants n'avaient droit d'être là que si le tribunal ne jugeait pas à huis clos évidemment.  
Deux tables étaient dressées. A la première, on pouvait y retrouver le procureur qui se portait pour l'accusation et à l'autre, Edward et Roy s'y trouvaient en tenue militaire, tous le deux séparés par leur avocat. Eux plaidaient pour la défense.

Ed et son amant ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'arrestation et le jeune blond avait poussé un léger cri quand il vit Mustang arriver avec un œil au beurre noir et des traces de coups ainsi que de quelques bleus sur les parties que ne cachaient pas l'uniforme. Voyant le visage troublé de son adonis blond, Roy lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien.  
Edward comprenait mieux les explications de Riza sur les changements de dortoirs qu'avait du subir l'amour de sa vie.

Le juge entra avec ses six assistants qui représentaient le jury. Ils étaient tous militaires et prendraient des notes durant tout le procès afin de rendre la justice la plus correcte d'après leur dire, en fin de procès. Maitre Robin regardait tout cela d'un œil inquiet car on avait choisi un procureur bien renommé et qui détestait tout ce qui n'était normal selon ses propres dires. Le procureur Thomas était raciste, homophobe entre autre. Croyant et pratiquant, il détestait et traquait tout ce qui n'était pas conforme à ses yeux.

Le juge demanda aux accusés de se lever pour leur demander ce qu'ils plaidaient et ils firent ce maitre Robin leur avait demandé. Roy commença.

« Monsieur le juge, Mesdames et messieurs, je plaide coupable, mais pas des cinq chefs d'accusation dont vous m'affublez. Je suis coupable d'aimer ce jeune homme assis à cette table », dit il en montrant Edward Elric. « L'homosexualité n'est pas un crime en soi, sinon l'amour serait aussi un crime. Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Pour moi cela va bien au delà de la relation homme/femme. L'amour peut avoir plein de sens différents. Prenez le cas du jeune Fullmetal qui se bat pour retrouver le corps de son frère. Les gens qui les connaissent savent que le lien qui les unit est indestructible et ce lien c'est de l'amour. Pourtant, ils ne commettent pas d'inceste ! L'amour c'est un sentiment unique et formidable qui est destiné à un autre être humain. Un homme, une femme, peut importe le sexe, le principal c'est d'être aimé. Alors oui, je suis coupable d'aimer Edward, mais c'est là mon seul crime. »

Le jeune alchimiste était très ému, jamais il n'avait entendu plus belle déclaration d'amour de la part de son amant. Il prit la parole comme le juge le lui avait demandé et déclara :

« Jamais au grand jamais, Roy Mustang ne m'a harcelé, débauché ou usé de sa fonction de supérieur pour me faire faire quelque chose. De plus, je ne comprends pas le détournement de mineur puisque l'âge légal de la majorité sexuelle est de 16 ans et je vais avoir mes 17 ans dans très peu de temps. La seule chose pour laquelle, je plaide coupable, c'est de l'aimer et je revendique le droit d'être libre d'aimer la personne qu'on désire quel que soit son sexe. L'homosexualité ne devrait pas être prohibée alors qu'il ne s'agit que du plus beau sentiment qui existe sur la terre. Vous devriez vous occuper des vrais criminels de guerre qui courent les rues, cela serait plus utile que cette mascarade. »

Sur ces paroles, il prit place sur sa chaise laissant pantois le juge principal. Ce dernier dut vite se reprendre pour frapper du marteau afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle dont le brouhaha devenait infernal.

Le procès allait se passer en quatre actes. Tout d'abord les témoins demandés par l'accusation, puis ceux de la défense, les plaidoiries des deux parties et à la fin de la délibération, la sentence qui fixerait un sort sur les deux alchimistes.

**Fin flash Back**

* * *

May était rêveuse. Elle avait traversé tout le désert afin de rejoindre Amestris et de rencontrer le beau, le grand, le splendide, l'irrésistible Edward Elric, l'alchimiste du peuple. Et elle était tombée de haut quand elle l'avait croisé la première fois. Le beau prince sur son cheval blanc n'était plus qu'une illusion pour la jeune fille quand elle avait vu le gringalet coincé sous la lourde patte de l'homonculus Envy. Mais entendre les déclarations d'amour du procès firent chavirer son cœur de femme. Elle rêvait de pouvoir se balader au bras d'un Alphonse, qu'elle imaginait comme son cher frère. Ce dernier, devant un coucher de soleil magnifique l'assiérait délicatement sur ses genoux et lui murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille. Après tout, si son frère avait su être romantique à un procès, sous un coucher de soleil, le cadet devrait encore faire mieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à chantonner vraiment dans le wagon et fut ramenée à la réalité par un « et la morveuse, t'as fini tes baragouinages, on est dans une discussion de grandes personnes ici. »

May se tourna pour bouder et Russell ouvrit la porte du compartiment.  
« Fletcher, Edward, désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entendre la suite, vous avez entendu, c'est uniquement pour les _**grandes**_ personnes. » leur lança le botaniste.

Une dispute commença à éclater entre Edward, Russel, Mustang, Fletcher et Alphonse, bien que ces deux derniers étaient là juste pour défendre leur frères respectifs même si les propos lancés ne leurs plaisaient pas. Les menaces et moqueries fusaient dans la pièce avec entre autre des : « QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS AUSSI PETIT QU'UN HARICOT ET QUE JE RISQUERAIS DE ME FAIRE ECRASER », « ED, J'Y PEUX RIEN SI TU AS LA TAILLE D'UN BONZAI », ou encore « LE PROCHAIN QUI DIT QUE MON AMANT EST PETIT JE LE BRULE VIF ».  
Izumi, d'un pas lent mais conquérant se posa juste au milieu de la pièce. Elle émit un petit toussotement mais le brouhaha persistait, alors d'une voix venant d'outre tombe, elle hurla à plein poumon :

**« LE PROCHAIN QUI PARLE, JE L'ATTRAPE PAR LE COL ET JE LE JETTE EN BAS DU TRAIN EN MARCHE. QUELQ'UN VEUT TENTER ? »**

Tout le monde se tût se demandant comment une femme au foyer pouvait avoir l'air aussi effrayante et tous reprirent place attendant qu'elle redonne à nouveau le droit de s'exprimer.

**********************************  
TBC

merci à sabine pour la relecture

Ariane.

merci pour vos reviews


	15. La résistance

**Chapitre 15**

Une petite troupe chantonnait dans une camionnette. Les sept personnes avaient « un je ne sais quoi au cœur » qui les mettaient de bonne humeur. Il faut bien dire que c'était la première fois que le lieutenant Hawkeye leur laissait un message caché et codé. Grâce au lieutenant, ils faisaient route pour retrouver le Fullmétal et la jeune femme qui refusaient de revenir à Central pour le bien d'Edward.  
Riza avait prit des précautions avant de rejoindre la famille du jeune alchimiste à Resembool. Celle de trouver une cachette pour ne pas remettre les pieds à la capitale à cause du psychopathe de psychologue. Elle était à des lieues de penser retrouver Mustang sur sa route et encore moins de savoir que lui aussi prendrait cette direction.

Fuery, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Armstrong, Broche et Ross voulaient réconforter leur ami et loin du QG de l'armée de Central, ils avaient toutes leurs chances de mener leur mission à bien. North-City pointait le bout de son nez et bientôt ils retrouveraient les Elric et Hawkeye afin de les cacher à proximité du fort de Brigg's, une contrée très désertique et dangereuse par le froid et les animaux qui y habitent.

Il faut dire que leur nouveau colonel venant du sud leur tapait sur le système. Ils regrettaient tous Mustang, vraiment. Car même si ce dernier avait certains défauts dont l'arrogance, il savait ce qu'il faisait et surtout il agissait dans le bien des gens du pays, tandis que le nouvel 'imbécile' comme ils aimaient le surnommer était imbu de lui et détruisait au fur et à mesure, toutes les choses mises en œuvre par son prédécesseur pour implanter les lois homonculus de ce cher Bradley. Tant pis pour leur supérieur, ils avaient décidé de déserter en toute connaissance de cause et surtout fait le serment de devenir la Team Elric à présent.

Sous le siège passager d'Havoc, un petit cocon de toile protégeait une splendide épeire très particulière. Son corps était de couleur noire au reflet d'un vert foncé particulier et ses yeux reflétaient des tons de mauves et de violets. Elle aussi chantonnait tout en battant la mesure par les deux pattes les plus proches de sa mandibule, car bientôt le jour promis arriverait avec son lot de chaos et de démesure.

OoOoO

Izumi avait mis les choses au calme la veille et avait renvoyé tout le monde dans les compartiments assignés. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter de la suite du procès pendant les longues journées qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Et le sommeil ne ferait que du bien pour apaiser les tensions et réveiller les esprits pour monter « le plan » parfait contre les homonculus.

Un bruissement de drap éveilla le jeune blond. Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez au travers des carreaux et ouvrant délicatement les yeux, il fut surpris de voir Roy déjà debout et prêt à descendre du train, enfin presque puisqu'il n'avait pas encore transmuté son apparence.

« Allez la marmotte, habille-toi et range ton sac, le trajet ne va pas être de tout repos surtout avec ce froid ».

La seule réponse fut un grognement entre les dents d'Edward qui se leva d'un air ronchon. Ed détestait North city et ce froid à vous geler sur place surtout si vous n'avez pas un automail adapté. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en faire les frais une fois et s'en serait bien passé. Roy lui ébouriffa ses jolies boucles blondes et l'embrassa tendrement afin de lui donner un peu de baume au cœur.

Tous les bagages avaient étés bouclés et Edward ne lâchait pas d'une semelle son Mustang. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau ou de le voir sombrer dans de noires pensées. Bien pratique pour Roy qui obligea Edward à s'asseoir. Il ôta les boots compensées du petit blond pour lui mettre des chaussures antidérapantes ignorant les protestation de son petit-ami qui rallait sur le fait de perdre 3 cm de hauteur.

« J'en ai marre de toujours te rattraper sur les sols glissants. Tu vas encore chuter tous les 100 mètres. Je prends mes précautions et c'est un ordre » affirma l'ancien colonel.  
Edward bouda mais pas longtemps car il fut surpris d'un murmure de son corbeau de flamme.  
« Mon amour, je t'aime sans artifices et si quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose, je me charge de lui ».

Ed fut prit d'un léger fou rire repensant à la façon dont Mustang l'avait défendu vis-à-vis de Russel. Au pire, il transmuterait les chaussures une fois seul.

Le train étant au terminus, le groupe prit le temps de regrouper les bagages afin de sortir au grand froid. Les premiers descendus furent étonnés de l'escorte qui les attendait. Riza, elle, souriait, son message était bien passé.  
Havoc se proposa de descendre les valises et entra dans le train pour accéder au couloir. Il en sortit tout aussi vite le visage plus blanc que la neige du dehors.

« Le co...co, le co... co, le ...ne...nel ». Bafouillait le lieutenant qui venait de voir Edward et Roy s'embrasser une dernière fois avant que le noiraud ne reprenne l'apparence du roux au catogan pour descendre du train.

C'est d'ailleurs devant un Havoc médusé que les deux hommes firent leur apparition. L'homme à la cigarette fonça dans le train et fit le tour de tous les compartiments sous l'œil amusé de Riza. Cette dernière avait comprit aux balbutiements de son collègue, qu'il avait découvert la vérité. En parlant de collègue, Jean descendit et sur un ton énervé balança.  
« Le colonel Mustang, il était là, il embrassait Edward, je l'ai vu. Ça y est, je suis bon pour l'asile de fou ».

Reprenant sa voix originale, le rouquin s'approcha d'Havoc et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Content de te revoir, Jean ». Puis se tournant vers les six autres. « Je suis heureux de tous vous retrouver même si la situation est très incongrue. »

Ed et Riza acquiescèrent pour bien faire comprendre que c'était leur ancien supérieur qui se trouvait devant eux. Alphonse et May pressèrent le pas pour se rendre au chalet le plus rapidement possible car malgré la région assez désertique, l'état de choc des 7 militaires devant cette annonce risquait de mettre en danger la couverture de la résistance si quelqu'un les repérait.

Pendant ces joyeuses retrouvailles, la petite épeire aux yeux violets se faufila hors de la voiture avant de devenir un splendide ours blanc à la fourrure bien épaisse et résistant au froid. Être un humain, n'avait vraiment aucun avantage se disait Envy tout en observant le groupe et en se disant qu'il avait fait mouche en retrouvant quatre des cinq sacrifices en un seul coup. Le nabot avait vraiment tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche. _Des êtres tellement stupides_pensa t'il une dernière fois avant de laisser le groupe prendre de l'avance afin de garder toute sa discrétion de pisteur. Non seulement, il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de tous les civils superflus qui le gênait depuis trop longtemps mais en plus il rapporterait à Père 4 sacrifices sur 5. Tout était parfait.

OoOoO

Le chalet apparaissait devant eux malgré le blizzard qui ne les avait pas lâchés d'une semelle depuis la sortie du train. Bien trop petit pour accueillir tout le petit monde, différentes équipes avaient été formées afin de faire de ce bête chalet en bois, une fortification digne du groupe des résistants. Sieg, Armstrong, Scar et May étaient de corvée arbre et bois. En effet par l'alchimie a distance, la jeune femme coupait parfaitement la matière première pour Russell et Fletcher afin d'agrandir le chalet. Edward, Alphonse et leur maitre Izumi dressaient des clôtures camouflées. Ces dernières faites en utilisant le sol argileux étaient très résistantes et recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige et de glace. Elles donnaient l'illusion de grands rochers et protégeaient la bâtisse des animaux nordiques. Riza aidé du renfort des troupes rangeait tout le matériel apporté de Central. Armes, couvertures, munitions, nourriture, tout était classé et ordonné grâce aux armoires fabriqués par les deux botanistes. Winry et Yoki faisait le ménage pendant que Marcoh et Mustang établissaient les tours de garde.

Alors que chacun d'entre eux prenaient leurs quartiers dans les chambres faites en partie avec le bois et en partie dans la roche, Russell se décida à avouer la vérité à la mécanicienne blonde.  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui balança de but en blanc :

« Winry, je t'aime, et ce depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré ».

La jeune femme, un peu perturbée par les derniers évènements fut surprise au départ, mais après tout, elle avait le droit de vivre, elle aussi une belle romance. Et Russell était quelqu'un en qui elle avait une parfaite confiance et dont le physique ne la laissait pas de marbre, surtout cet air mystérieux dû à cette mèche de cheveux trop longue qui lui balayait le visage. Edward n'était qu'une erreur et pour se le prouver, elle s'approcha du botaniste afin de l'embrasser fougueusement. Fletcher, juste derrière la porte à épier son frère, souriait de voir les deux jeunes gens enfin réunis.

Ed et Al, quant à eux, installaient toutes les protections possibles et imaginables afin de sécuriser l'endroit. L'ainé malgré le froid, prit le temps d'insonoriser toute la bâtisse de l'extérieur. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, surtout que la vie de trop de gens était en danger désormais avec les nouveaux renforts. Il se demandait aussi où était l'endroit où se trouvait son père. Malgré sa rancune, les derniers évènements avaient permis d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux hommes. Sans Hohenheim, jamais le train où se trouvait l'alchimiste de flamme n'aurait prit un retard pareil, permettant à Edward de retrouver et de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la sentence, à la façon dont ces gens avaient dicté leurs lois sans se soucier de faire du mal à autrui. Roy avait eu de la chance d'avoir été choisi comme sacrifice pour le jour promis, sinon, cela aurait bel et bien été son corps qui aurait reçu de plein fouet les balles des tireurs d'élites du peloton d'exécution. Il s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir été le chercher dans les geôles de la prison et pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait du endurer dans les sous-sols du laboratoire n°5. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus l'enfer et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Sans se rendre compte quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il terminait l'isolation phonique. Larmes qui se transformaient immédiatement en glace au contact de l'air gelé de la contrée.

Riza le surveillait par la fenêtre tout en rangeant le matériel, et lorsqu'elle vit le chagrin sur le visage du jeune homme, elle prit la couverture la plus épaisse possible pour aller le chercher et le consoler. Voir Edward pleurer lui déchirait son cœur de mère par procuration. Elle le fit entrer en toute discrétion dans sa chambre afin de lui donner des vêtements chauds et de lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits. Une mère sait toujours quand son enfant refuse de montrer sa faiblesse et là le jeune blond s'endormit sur le lit de la lieutenant alors qu'elle passait tendrement sa main dans ses belles boucles d'or comme le ferait une mère quand son enfant a besoin de réconfort.

**********  
TBC

Merci à sabine pur la relecture

Ariane

merci a vous si le chapitre vous à plu de de laisser vos reviews


	16. Malgré tout l'amour l'emporte toujours

**Chapitre 16**

Alors que tout le petit monde afférait dans le chalet, un cri se fit entendre dans tout le fort de fortune. Un beau grand cri de douleur qui réveilla Edward et fit sortir tout le monde des chambres.  
Le beau, le grand, le fort et surtout le grand nigaud alchimiste de flamme avait allumé un beau feu de cheminée sans avoir mis de gants de protection.

Ed se demandait vraiment s'il était passé par la porte de la vérité parce que là les gaffes, c'était une accumulation. Les frères Elric avaient eu la chance d'avoir un maitre qui avait aussi transgressé les interdits, ce qui leur permettait de mieux comprendre l'alchimie sans cercle et de la pratiquer sans danger une fois mis devant l'évidence qu'eux aussi pouvaient le faire. Mais l'alchimie de flamme sans protection au préalable s'avérait aussi dangereuse pour l'alchimiste la pratiquant que pour l'ennemi qui est censé recevoir l'attaque, même si ici l'ennemi se résumes à des buches et du petit bois.

Izumi, Ed et Al allaient avoir beaucoup du boulot pour faire de Roy un alchimiste redoutable. Comme quoi, se spécialiser dans un domaine n'est pas forcément une bonne idée et Edward savourait le fait d'être un alchimiste généraliste et non un élémentaliste. Heureusement pour le groupe, un petit bout de femme s'y connaissait parfaitement en élixirologie médicale. Même si aux yeux de certain, elle n'était qu'une morveuse, May répara les dégâts en quelques secondes. Les brûlures de la main s'estompaient au fur et à mesure que le flux d'énergie du pays de Xing faisait son office.

L'incident était clos, mais les 7 compères arrivés les derniers se demandaient toujours comment le colonel Mustang pouvait se tenir vivant devant eux, alors que tous l'avaient vu se faire tuer dans la cour de l'hôpital militaire. Ce qui était bien dans le chalet, c'est que les vitres avaient été transmutées de façon à rendre la vision possible que dans un seul sens, de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Cette idée venait d'Alphonse et de Winry, non seulement cela les protégeait des ennemis, mais aussi leur permettait de vaquer à leurs occupations sans se faire voir dans l'apparence qu'ils désiraient. Tant qu'il était avec May et Scar, Mustang savait passer inaperçu, mais ici il y avait bien trop de monde connu des homonculus, alors une protection de plus, ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal.

Mustang put donc prendre le temps de raconter son histoire sous ses vrais traits, ce qui permettaient à ses subordonnés d'accuser le choc. Évidemment, le commandant Armstrong n'avait pas pu se retenir de retirer sa chemise et de faire une accolade transmise de génération en génération à l'ancien colonel laissant une pluie d'étoiles roses derrière lui. Ce dernier suffoquant le remercia pour son attention afin qu'il le libère de son emprise. La team Mustang était bien heureuse de revoir leur leader mais quelque chose tracassait Havoc. Si Mustang était en vie, à qui appartenaient les cendres qui reposaient désormais à côté de la mère d'Edward ? Le jeune alchimiste avait dû réussir à traduire le regard de Jean car il prit la parole.

« L'armée est entièrement corrompue du point de vue de ses hauts dirigeants de Central. C'est pour cette raison que Hughes s'est fait assassiner, car il avait découvert ce lourd secret. Le corps enterré à Resembool devait certainement appartenir à quelqu'un de bas dans l'échelle de l'armée où bien à quelqu'un qui n'aura rien fait mais qui aura quand même subi le sort de la fusillade. Brûler les corps leur permet de faire toutes leurs vacheries en douce, car il est impossible de faire une identification post mortem sur des cendres. C'était facile de nous faire croire au mensonge du vrai corps de Roy puisque vous avez assistés presque tous à l'exécution. Envy ou Bradley aura simplement fait un échange avant de vous les confier commandant Armstrong ».

Une voix se fit entendre sur un ton doux mais ferme quand même. Izumi en voulait à mort à ces monstres et pour elle, il lui semblait être le temps de préparer un plan et d'enseigner à Mustang l'alchimie sans cercle. Ce dernier accepta mais ne savait absolument pas de quoi il en retournait de s'entrainer avec l'épouse de Sieg Curtis.  
Ed et Al étaient évidemment de la partie et ils prirent la direction de la grande salle d'entrainement qu'ils avaient créée lui et son frère juste au-dessous du chalet.

L'alchimiste de flamme alluma le poêle à bois qui se trouvait dans la pièce et chercha après la table et le matériel de travail pour commencer son apprentissage.  
Voyant qu'Izumi avait un ouvrage dans les mains, il s'approcha de cette dernière afin de consulter lui aussi ce livre et se retrouva au tapis en moins de deux secondes pour le dire.  
Edward était plus que mort de rire face à la situation. Lui et son frère connaissaient l'entrainement à la dure de leur maitre et ils leur en avaient fallu du temps pour arriver à contrer les attaques de la femme au foyer. Pour elle l'alchimie forme vraiment un tout entre le physique et le mental et sans comprendre cette théorie, il est alors impossible d'arriver à pratiquer cet art dans sa totalité.

Alphonse se porta volontaire pour s'engager contre Izumi pendant que son ainé relevait Roy qui visiblement s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.  
« Elle n'est pas méchante et sa façon de faire m'a vraiment sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, laisse-toi faire et apprend » lui susurra amoureusement le blond. « De toute façon, je te promets un bon massage et même plus, juste après. Je pense que la compensation en vaut la peine, non ? ».  
Il n'en fallu pas plus au noiraud pour se relever et s'entrainer avec les frères Elric. Il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle les deux frères étaient aussi forts et aussi doués en alchimie, ce qui le fit sourire tout en les rejoignant.

OoOoO

Russell et Fletcher avaient traficoté leur chambre pour leurs expériences de botanique. L'endroit était quelque peu déroutant pour une personne ne connaissant pas l'alchimie et c'est timidement que Winry entra afin de discuter avec l'ainé des Trimgham. Fletcher inventa une excuse pendant que Russell transmuta un splendide fauteuil en rotin pour que la jeune femme s'installe. Dès que la porte fut fermée, l'ainé des Trimgham passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément. D'un léger coup de langue sensuel, il demanda l'accès à sa lange et Winry, emportée par le flot d'émotions qu'elle ressentait ouvrit naturellement la bouche afin de se laisser embrasser.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle repensait à cet après-midi dans la cabane mais le goût des baisers de Russell était si bon et si doux, alors qu'avec Edward, c'était un peu comme embrasser son frère d'une façon incestueuse. Le jeune blond se rendant compte de la tracasserie légère de Winry, rompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui murmurer.

« Ma puce, laisse-toi aller. On se fiche du passé et de ce qui a pu se produire avant de se connaître. Ma vie a pris tout son sens quand tu es venue t'installer chez Monsieur Garfiel à Rush Valley. Efface donc de ta mémoire toutes ces vilaines pensées et donne-toi le droit de goûter au véritable bonheur. »

Russell la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta sur le lit où il la déposa délicatement. D'un simple cercle et d'un claquement de main, il fit pleuvoir une jolie brume de pétale de rose blanche et rouge qui donnait une ambiance romantique à la chambre. Tout en embrassant la jeune femme, il entreprit de la déshabiller avec douceur et lenteur, profitant des pétales pour la caresser avec douceur et volupté. La mécano ne donnait pas sa part au chien, elle aussi s'activait pour déshabiller le jeune homme qui était penché juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'enivrait du doux parfum de cet homme qui la faisait chavirer. Délicatement, il déposa le doux édredon sur leurs deux corps nus et commença à caresser intimement la jeune femme. Il avait décidé de tout lui faire oublier, et ce jusqu'au prénom de cet Edward qui l'avait fait souffrir par procuration. Il savait que le jeune alchimiste n'y était pour rien, malgré tout, il lui en voulait à mort. Tout en caressant du bout des doigts le bouton d'amour de la belle mécanicienne, il parsemait la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme de baisers les plus brûlants les uns que les autres. La blonde se laissait aller à des gémissements et son tendre amour lui murmura qu'elle pouvait crier aussi fort qu'elle voulait, il avait aménagé la chambre pour qu'elle soit insonorisée vu la peuplade qui habitait la bâtisse. Il utilisa son autre main afin de caresser délicatement la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme la faisant se cabrer sous les frissons ressentis à chaque frôlement.

La sentant prête à aller jusqu'au bout, il installa Winry sur lui et plia les genoux afin qu'elle puisse y déposer son dos et la fit sienne pendant de longues minutes. Ils atteignirent ensemble le point culminant de ses câlins torrides et s'enlacèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La jeune femme était vraiment heureuse, plus aucun obstacle ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa vie amoureuse et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se blottit encore plus près de Russell afin de sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le cou et la bercer tendrement.

OoOoO

L'entrainement d'izumi et de Mustang fut loin d'être de tout repos. Le pauvre homme avait passé plus de temps par terre à se relever que de vraiment pratiquer l'alchimie. C'est après trois heures de torture que le maitre des deux Elric, légèrement essoufflée décida de mettre un terme à cet entrainement. Enfin, pour cette journée.

Alphonse en profita pour aider Riza, Havoc et Maria à préparer le repas pour toute la colonie tandis que son ainé amena Roy sous la douche bien méritée. Edward prétexta des économies d'eau chaude à faire pour rejoindre son amant sous l'eau brulante. Se saisissant du savon, il le frotta contre ses mains puis commença à masser le dos et les épaules endoloris du corbeau de flamme. Mustang soupirait de plaisir tellement il était apaisant de se sentir cajolé après la torture de madame Curtis. Il se demandait où cette femme puisait son énergie afin d'être aussi forte. Au fur et à mesure du massage, Ed sentait le corps de Roy tomber légèrement sur lui. De caresses plus intimes, il réveilla son partenaire tout en se souvenant que lui aussi avait été éreinté les premières semaines de son apprentissage.

« Tu ne vas pas t'endormir sous la douche quand même » lui murmura le blond tout en caressant le bas des reins et les fesses douces de l'ancien colonel.  
D'un regain d'énergie, Roy attrapa deux grandes serviettes éponges pour lui et son amant et entraina ce dernier dans la chambre pour continuer ce que le jeune alchimiste avait commencé sous la douche. Quel bonheur pour eux de se retrouver et de se toucher comme la toute première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. De ces sensations tellement envoutantes à tel point qu'il avait envie, là, maintenant tout de suite de revivre ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir dans le palace de Central.

TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Dans le prochain chapitre, le flash back de la fameuse nuit au palace de Central sans oublier notre bel ours aux yeux mauves.

Ariane

Plus il y aura de reviews, plus le passage dans le palace sera chaud chaud chaud^^


	17. Première nuit d'amour

Je change le rating en M car il y a un elmon dans ce passage

c'est un chapitre très fleur bleue mais j'adore

Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Alors qu'il déposait son ange blond dans les draps fraichement lavés et aussi doux que la soie, les souvenirs de cette première nuit d'amour lui revint en tête.

Flash Back

Vivre une histoire d'amour hors du commun, ce n'est pas ce qui à de plus facile quand on est militaire et que la relation amoureuse est interdite pour plusieurs raisons. Hors cette même entité militaire s'avérait être la meilleure couverture pour deux amants désireux de se voir, de passer du temps ensemble, voir plus sans se faire prendre. Et Roy et Edward avaient prit le temps de contrer les effets néfastes de l'armée pour profiter librement de ses bienfaits. Qui pouvait se douter que des rapports en retards ou des recherches jusque tard dans la nuit n'étaient que prétextes pour des rencontres en toute discrétion. Mais Ed et Roy en voulaient plus et le colonel refusait que la première fois du jeune Fullmetal se fasse dans les décombres d'une salle d'archives. Comme quoi le destin frappe parfois à votre porte car une invitation officielle pour une vente de charité avait été apportée à tous les gradés de l'armée et ces derniers avaient l'obligation de s'y présenter. Le colonel pour faire face aux apparences avait demandé à Riza de l'accompagner comme cavalière mais une fois arrivé au palace, habillé sur son 31, Mustang s'excusa prétextant une visite à faire.

Il se rendit à la réception pendant que Riza dans sa jolie robe en lamé noire gagnait la salle de bal. Il réserva deux chambres. La chambre principale était une suite d'une splendide beauté tandis que la seconde chambre était plus classique. Roy prétexta qu'il avait besoin d'une chambre pour son garde du corps adjacente à sa suite mais il se fichait de l'aspect de cette dernière puisqu'elle ne servirait absolument pas. Mais il fallait que tout soit en ordre pour que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie.

Il prit soin de commander un délicieux repas aux chandelles à servir vers 22heures, heure à laquelle il s'éclipserait avec son garde du corps afin de lui faire passer un nouveau cap dans leur relation. Une fois tous les détails réglés, il descendit à la réception et rejoignit sa cavalière.

* * *

La soirée était d'un ennui mortel comme toutes les soirées que les grands dignitaires de l'armée organisaient. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil au jeune alchimiste blond se disant que la seconde partie de soirée serait beaucoup plus intéressante.

Hawkeye se rendit au bar, ce qui permit aux deux alchimistes de converser à distance par une sorte de langage des signes.

Roy commença par pointer du doigt Edward et à lui faire le signe OK ( en italique les traductions des gestes)

_Comment se passe la soirée pour toi, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?_

Edward se passa le doigt sous la gorge comme si on venait de la lui trancher

_Mortel ! Aussi bien l'ambiance et le job._

Ed surenchérit en montrant les courbes d'une femme et en battant des cils et en imitant un baiser torride.

_Toi au moins tu as une cavalière pour te distraire. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plait plus que ce que tu ne veux l'avouer._

Roy frappa son doigt sur la tempe d'un regard noir puis montra Edward du doigt.

_Tu es malade ou quoi, je n'aime que toi !_

Le jeune alchimiste frappa de sa main sur son torse et hocha la tête en signe de réprobation tout en agitant son doigt en guise de non.

_Arrêtes de mentir. Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne m'as jamais aimé. _

Edward le pointa du doigt puis se pointa lui-même avant de faire un signe de mains croisées

_C'est fini entre nous. Je ne veux plus te voir._

Sentant les larmes couler, il s'enfuit de la salle de bal pour courir dans les jardins du Palace. Quoiqu'il en dise le corbeau de flamme était un homme à femme et jamais le petit blond ne pouvait concurrencer la beauté d'une jeune femme par ses membres bioniques ou encore sa taille, et son manque de poitrine. Il allait reprendre ses affaires au porte manteau pour rentrer chez lui quand il fut kidnappé et emmené de force dans une chambre de l'hôtel les yeux bandés. Il avait beau hurler et crier, son bourreau n'avait pas décidé de le lâcher.

« Edward, je te dis la vérité quand je te dis que je n'aime que toi » et installant sa victime sur une chaise juste devant le diner aux chandelles, il fut obligé de calmer ses ardeurs pour ne pas brusquer son jeune amant.

* * *

Ayant reçu la promesse de ne pas bouger de sa chaise, Mustang enleva délicatement le bandeau des yeux d'Edward qui découvrit une pièce où tout était une invitation aux plaisirs des amoureux. Entre un repas divin servi aux chandelles, un immense lit recouvert de plumes rouges et de pétales de roses blanches, sans parler de la salle de bain attenante ouverte sur la chambre et de la somptueuse baignoire grand luxe qui n'attendait que les deux amants et leurs verres de champagne sans aucun autre artifice, tout n'était que plaisir et volupté.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais réservé cette chambre pour toute la nuit rien que pour toi et moi si j'avais envie de batifoler avec une des pimbêches qui blablatent des conneries en bas ? Oui, je suis obligé de faire semblant de séduire les femmes mais je ne m'intéresse absolument pas à elle, le moins du monde. Je t'aime, Edward, alors s'il te plait, ne dis pas que c'est terminé entre Humph…. »

L'alchimiste d'acier ému par toutes ces petites attentions fit taire son bel amant par un baiser torride avant de commencer le repas. Le colonel n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. A l'apéritifs blinis de la mer et son caviar, suivi en entrée de ravioles de foie gras sauce au Banyuls. Le plat était de l'agneau de lait sauce au truffes et ses légumes de saison sans oublier le dessert préféré d'Edward une splendide tarte au pomme faite par Gracia. Même cela le colonel l'avait monnayé pour que son amant profite de la pâtisserie de la femme de Feu Hughes.

Avant de commencer le repas, Roy avait mis le tourne disque en route afin de diffuser de douces musiques de jazz venant accompagner le repas d'une divine façon. Les deux alchimistes voguaient tous les deux sur leur petit nuage tout en savourant les délices à portée de leur bouche.

* * *

Ed se leva une fois son repas terminé et proposa à Mustang de danser. Ce dernier fut assez étonné mais le jeune alchimiste avait une idée en tête. Il banda les yeux du colonel et prépara un bon bain bouillonnant tout en profitant de la danse avec son partenaire. Roy sentait les pièces de vêtements tomber et fut assez surpris de sentir le carrelage doux sous ses pieds l'indiquant qu'il était proche de la baignoire. Entrant dedans, il retira son bandeau tandis qu'Edward en caleçon lui servait du champagne. Une fois les serviettes à portée de main, Ed retira la dernière barrière de tissu sans gène devant son éphèbe Brun qui prenait un savant plaisir à regarder les courbes de son amant et vint le rejoindre dans l'eau moussante afin de trinquer.

« Je t'aime, Roy et j'aimerais que l'on se fasse la promesse de ne jamais plus se quitter » lui dit Edward tout en cognant son verre contre celui de son amant.

« Je serais le pire des imbécile si je te laissais en plan alors que tu es un jeune homme si merveilleux. » lui dit Mustang en déposant sa coupe et en l'embrassant la clavicule.

Une main posée sur la joue du blond, il caressait les courbes jeunes du visage de l'adolescent tandis que son autre main parcourait les muscles bien dessinés du torse puis des abdominaux de son ange blond. Arrivé à une zone plus sensible, il enroula délicatement sa main autour de la virilité de son amant tout en lui imprimant des petits mouvements de va et vient la main très serrée sur son membre de façon à lui faire ressentir le plaisir maximum de la pénétration entre homme. Edward dut vite reposer son verre qu'il avait bu d'une traite afin de pouvoir gémir sous les caresses de son noiraud qui le faisait voir des millions d'étoiles. Il attrapa alors sa main libre et lui lécha trois doigts de manière à les lubrifier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il se surprit même à le supplier.

« Roy, touche-moi. »

Son partenaire entra un doigt avec douceur, après avoir renversé le Fullmetal sur ses genoux. D'un doux mouvement, il cherchait quelque chose, un point bien précis et quand Edward cria de plus belle, il sourit.

« Je te promets de vivre le paradis avec ce point mon amour, la prostate est très sensible aux plaisirs de la pénétration masculine. »

Edward curieux se permit de demander où son amant avait appris tous ces gestes et ce dernier lui avoua la vérité. Il lui expliqua que pendant la guerre d'Ishval, il avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de l'alchimiste écarlate. Il n'en était pas fier, mais cette expérience lui donnait du baume au cœur pour faire le plus de bien à son ange blond.

Dans un gémissement, Edward parvint à dire que l'armée les poussaient vraiment dans tous leur retranchement, même ceux interdit par la loi.

Voulant aller au bout avec le jeune Edward, Mustang l'enroula dans une grande serviette de bain et en fit de même pour lui. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et il commença par faire quelques caresses buccales sur le membre dressé de son amant. D'un geste souple, Ed se retourna et fit de même. Les deux amants jouirait tous le deux en même temps et dans un baiser passionné, ils mêlèrent leur liquides séminaux et n'en laissèrent pas une goutte.

Tourné sur le coté, Ed était de nouveau préparé à la pénétration et poussa un cri d'extase lorsque Roy fut enfin en lui. Oui, il y avait une sorte de douleur mais bien différente de la douleur d'une blessure, ou d'un mauvais coup. Tout était fait avec tellement d'amour que le blond se laissa aller aux va et vient de son amant qui prenait le temps de mettre à l'aise son partenaire. Après de longues minutes de câlins torrides, les deux hommes poussèrent un cri de libération tachant légèrement les draps.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » lâcha Edward tellement cette première fois fut magique.

« Tu peux m'appeler, Roy, tu sais » lui lança Mustang en rigolant

« Idiot » lui murmura l'alchimiste d'acier et dans un soupir avant de s'endormir, le corbeau de flamme lui susurra, je t'aime, avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Fin flash back.

Sur le grand lit de leur chambre dans le granit, Roy répétait les mêmes gestes que dans cette suite du palace de central afin de faire comprendre à Edward qu'il lui dévouait sa vie, corps et âme et ce jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement guidés par le summum de la jouissance.

* * *

Dehors, dans le grand froid du nord, un bel ours blanc avait retrouvé la cachette de la colonie. Bienheureux de sa trouvaille, il commença à mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Il savait que tuer des civils n'était pas forcément pratique pour le plan de père car plus il y aurait d'âme dans Amestris, plus la puissance de la transmutation serait parfaite. En tout cas, il s'était mis en tête de surveiller tous les faits et gestes des résistants afin de trouver la faille de leur plan. Ces humains ne pouvaient pas, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, réussir à détruire le jour promis. L'Envie ne le permettrait pas, c'était certain.

* * *

TBC

merci a sabine pour la relecture et a vous pour vos reviews que j'attends

Ariane

nombreuses!


End file.
